


Poison Ivy: Revelation Day

by tikabean



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikabean/pseuds/tikabean
Summary: What if Poison Ivy told her own story?





	Poison Ivy: Revelation Day

POISON IVY - REVELATION DAY Written by ERICA SCOTT AND CHARLES MCANSY Based on THE DC COMIC BOOK SERIES BATMAN 1 EXT. GARDEN DAYTIME EARLY FALL A young girl (about 8 years old) is on her knees in a field of plants. Her grandmother is standing beside her looking into the distance while the girl pulls out weeds. They are Native American. IVY Do you think it hurts Gran? GRAN What’s that Ivy Mae? IVY Do you think it hurts the weeds when they get pulled out of the ground? GRAN I suppose in a way. What do you think? IVY I think it does. GRAN You have your great great grandmother’s spirit. She was a famous healer, and people came from far away to seek her help with ailing relatives or failing crops. She could make anything grow. (V.O. while scene shifts to Ivy's ancestor. She is seen preparing a herbal infusion for a long house full of ill people while helpers are assisting them to drink it. Then she is seen praying over a dying field of corn and the corn responding by turning greener and standing upright. As she walks away the grass where she has stepped sprouts taller and greener.) My ma, your great grandmother, said she could pray away any blight. And she could talk to the plants and get healing recipes from them. (MORE) She even said that everywhere her feet touched the ground the grass would grow faster and greener. IVY I wish I could have met her! GRAN She was finally taken by the Settler’s disease. She worked so hard to cure others that she wore herself down and fell ill. I was in your great grandmother’s womb then so I didn’t get to meet her either. Ma said she used her last breath to bless me and keep me safe from the disease. (V.O with scene of Ivy’s ancestor on her death bed saying a prayer with her hand on her daughter’s pregnant belly). IVY I hope she would be proud of my work with the plants. GRAN Oh Ivy Mae, we are all so proud of your science experiments and your care for the land. Your ancestors would be too. Never forget, this land is your mother and she guides every step you take. Gran straightens up and gazes into the distance again. She is thoughtfully looking across the reservation at a large factory not far away with a big SOMANTO sign on it. GRAN (CONT’D) And she needs all the help she can get now. 2 INT CLASSROOM DAYTIME 2 Ivy is putting the finishing touches on her science fair project. She has a variety of plants of different sizes and a display with colorful diagrams of planting variables. A much bigger boy walks by and pulls one of her braids. IVY Ow! Stop it! TONY Plants are boring and so are you! GRAN (CONT'D) 2. As Ivy glares after him the teacher approaches from another direction. He looks over her project. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD This is excellent work Ivy, very good scientific method. He bends over and adds in a conspiratorial whisper: MR. LOOKINGCLOUD (CONT'D) (CONT’D) I think you might win! Ivy grins and they share a smile. Mr. Lookingcloud looks around the room. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD (CONT’D) Who can tell me about the life cycle of a cell? Anyone? (Ivy raises her hand) Let’s give someone else a try Ivy. Tony? Do you remember what it is called when a cell begins to reproduce itself? TONY No sir. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD Anyone else besides Ivy know? Okay then, let’s review that chapter shall we? As he walks to the front of the class, Ivy gives him a grateful glance, then turns and makes a face at Tony. 3 INT. GRAN AND IVY'S KITCHEN DAYTIME 3 GRAN Please have some more tea Joe, I’m so glad you came by for a visit. Ivy talks about you all the time. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD Its a pleasure to have a bright star like Ivy in my science class Mrs. Aquash. I”m afraid it would be a dreary classroom of uninterested students without her. But I’m more afraid that if she stays here she won’t be able to live up to her true potential. That’s why I’ve come. I’d like to help you plan for Ivy’s future. (MORE) 3. I’d like you to consider sending her to a school for gifted students. I have an excellent one in mind. GRAN Send her away? You know how much I’ve lost already. How can you even suggest.... IVY (From off screen) Gran! Gran! Ivy bursts into the room holding a black and wilted plant, dirt and tears streaked on her face. IVY (CONT’D) Gran, the plants! The plants are dying! GRAN Ivy Mae! What’s happened? Mr. LookingCloud and Gran follow Ivy out to the field of plants and look out at the devastation. While Ivy cries over the plants and Gran comforts her, Mr. Lookingcloud gazes over at the Somanto factory. 4 EXT. FACTORY PARKING LOT SUNSET 4 Mr. LookingCloud pulls his truck up to the manned gate of the Somanto factory. The security guard leans out of the window of his station to talk to him. SECURITY GUARD Can I see your company ID please? MR. LOOKINGCLOUD I don’t work for you. I need to speak to your safety department. SECURITY GUARD Do you have an appointment with anyone? MR. LOOKINGCLOUD No. But look, just downwind from here there are fields of plants that are dying. I’ve tested the soil and it’s fine. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD (CONT'D) (MORE) 4. It must be an airborne contaminant and I’m worried about what it might be doing to the people in the area. My people. I need to speak to someone. SECURITY GUARD My instructions are to direct all Public Relations concerns to our parent corporation, Wayne Enterprises. Somanto is merely a subsidiary entity and does not interface with the public. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD Are you kidding me? Did you hear what I said? Everything is dying! SECURITY GUARD I’m sorry sir, but all I can do is give you the contact information for Wayne Enterprises. I’m simply doing my job. The Security Guard gives Joe Lookingcloud a card. He looks at it and throws it onto the seat beside him. It has the words WAYNE ENTERPRISES in big bold letters on it. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD This is not over! Joe backs his truck up, turns it and drives away angrily, pounding the steering wheel. 5 EXT GARDEN DAYTIME 5 IVY is looking at her dying plants and crying. She caresses the leaves of one of the plants. IVY What is hurting you? I can feel how much it hurts! What can I do? Tell me what to do! She gets quiet and stops crying. She starts to dig up the plant. 6 I/E GRAN AND IVY’S KITCHEN SUNSET 6 Gran is cooking dinner and singing along to a recording. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD (CONT'D) 5. GRAN Ivy! Dinner’s almost ready! Gran is yelling out the door now. GRAN (CONT’D) Ivy! Time to come in and eat! Ivy! Gran walks towards the garden. Suddenly she sees Ivy’s legs and feet sticking out from behind a bush. GRAN (CONT’D) Ivy! Oh no! Ivy no! She gets to her side and sees she is limp and her face is a disturbing color. Beside her is the plant she dug up with the roots missing. She has part of a root between her lips. Gran turns her over and pats her back. Pieces of root fall out of her mouth on the ground and she takes a long gasping breath. GRAN (CONT’D) Ivy! What have you done? HELP! Somebody help us! Please! Please no! Gran rocks Ivy in her arms and yells for help. 6A EXT. MAN DRIVING IN TRUCK SIMULTANEOUSLY 6A A First Nations man driving a nice truck adorned with Idle No More, UNN, AIM and Water is Life stickers is enjoying the scenery on the Reservation while having a hands free conversation on the phone with his boss. MAN’S BOSS ...I can’t take any more of your tall tales about all these emergencies! No more excuses! MAN WITH TRUCK I don’t know what to tell you, Mr. King. Ever since I got this new truck I keep running into people who need help. MAN’S BOSS Well, I know what to tell you! Stop being a hero and get to work. If you don’t have this install done in the next hour you are done! They have been breathing down my neck all week... 6. As the boss keeps ranting the driver of the truck hears cries for help out of his window. He turns down the volume and listens harder. MAN WITH TRUCK Sorry boss, I gotta go. He hangs up as he wrenches the wheel to change direction. 7 INT. HOSPITAL MOMENTS LATER 7 The man with the truck carries Ivy into the hospital and Gran follows as fast as she can. He puts Ivy onto a gurney and hospital staff rush a limp and sickly looking Ivy down the hall. One puts a respirator over her mouth and nose while another takes her pulse. They yell stats as they rush her down the hallway. The man turns to Gran. MAN WITH TRUCK I’ll go tell the family. I’ll be back soon. Just as he turns to leave, Mr. LookingCloud runs through the door he is about to exit. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD Where is she?! The Man nods towards Gran who is trying to follow Ivy and the staff into the Operating Room. Just as a doctor stops her, Mr. Lookingcloud catches up to them. LEAD DOCTOR Please, you have to go wait in the visitor room. GRAN Will she be all right? LEAD DOCTOR We’re going to do everything we can. We’ll let you know as soon as we know anything. Gran turns to Joe Lookingcloud and crumples sobbing into his arms. He rubs her back while he looks over her shoulder angrily. 7. 8 INT. WAITING ROOM NIGHT 8 Gran is sitting and praying quietly. Joe holds her hand and silently joins her. The Lead Doctor and a man in a lab coat emerge through a door. They both gasp and Joe helps Gran stand up to hear the news. LEAD DOCTOR She’s in critical condition. GRAN Will she be all right? What’s wrong with her? LEAD DOCTOR She ingested something poisonous. It’s unlike any kind of poison we’ve seen. It seems to be attacking her DNA. I would be lying if I told you we knew what to do. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD It’s that Somanto company! They’ve poisoned the plants somehow. They must know what it is. LEAD DOCTOR We have the roots you brought in and we’ll analyze them later. Right now we need to act fast. At this rate she’ll be gone in an hour. GRAN (Sobbing)You have to save her! She’s all I have left of my daughter! Please God please! Please save her! LEAD DOCTOR There is a treatment we could try, but it’s experimental. There are no guarantees. But I’m afraid it’s her last hope. GRAN Please do it! Please try whatever you can! MAN IN LAB COAT Good. We’ll need you to sign some papers. 8. LEAD DOCTOR I’m sorry but we need legal permission to proceed. GRAN Of course. (Looks wearily between the Doctor and man in the lab coat) please just help her. LEAD DOCTOR I’ll do everything in my power, I promise you. (Squeezes Gran’s hand and leaves) MAN IN LAB COAT (Producing the papers) I’ll need you to initial here and here, and sign here. Joe Lookingcloud looks over Gran’s shoulder as she signs the papers, sees WAYNE ENTERPRISES on the letterhead. 9 INT. OPERATING ROOM MOMENTS LATER 9 The lead doctor bursts through the door. It is an operating room with a twist. A strange large machine with a neon green viscous liquid circulating inside it stands beside some computer equipment. A man in military fatigues and medical mask and gloves stands in front of the monitor. Another doctor stands by Ivy who is hooked to various equipment. LEAD DOCTOR We’re a go. Start the transfusion. DOCTOR #2 Did you tell them they have a choice? This is so wrong. MILITARY MAN She’s a perfect candidate. This could be our first success. DOCTOR #2 Or she could die like all the others. LEAD DOCTOR Look, I know it’s been discouraging. But progress requires sacrifices. Anyway, she’ll probably be dead by morning either way. (MORE) 9. At least this way we can learn something. DOCTOR #2 Some of the others could have survived. Maybe she could survive. MILITARY MAN If you’re losing your stomach for this you can go. You can be replaced anytime. LEAD DOCTOR Give me that. (Takes the needle connected by a tube to the liquid filled machine from the other doctor and enters it into a stint in Ivy’s arm. Looks at the military man) Start it up. The liquid starts to flow into Ivy’s arm and her body arches and becomes rigid. The second doctor looks distraught and storms out of the room. DOCTOR #2 I’m out! 10 INT WAITING ROOM MOMENTS LATER 10 Joe and a couple of other people are comforting Gran when the second doctor storms through the room and heads down the hall. Joe gets up quickly and catches up with him. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD Hey! Hey, weren’t you in there with Ivy? What’s happening? Why are you leaving? DOCTOR #2 (Pulls his gloves off and pulls his mask down.) Are you Ivy’s father? MR. LOOKINGCLOUD No, I’m her teacher. Her parents died years ago. We all (Chokes, looks over at Gran and the others) we all love Ivy. DOCTOR #2 I’m sorry, but I can’t help you. I wish I could, but I shouldn’t even be talking to you. I have to go.(Walks away) LEAD DOCTOR (CONT'D) 10. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD (Calling after him) What do you mean you shouldn’t be talking to me? Where do you have to go? Joe runs his fingers through his hair and looks around. Gran and the others are looking at him. He looks at the copy of the signed consent form on the table beside Gran and frowns. MR. LOOKINGCLOUD (CONT’D) I’ll be back. I have to ...I’ll be back. (Walks after Doctor #2) 11 EXT. IN TRUCK ON ROAD NIGHT TIME MOMENTS LATER 11 Joe watches from his truck as Doctor #2 gets in a car and drives off. He follows at a safe distance. A few moments later, Joe continues straight as he watches Doctor #2 turn into the Somanto factory. A little further on he turns off his headlights and turns around. He gets close to the factory gates and parks off the road. He watches as Doctor #2 drives through the security gate and disappears around a corner. 12 INT WAITING ROOM MORNING 12 Gran and several other people are sitting together, some are leaning on each other dozing. Gran is still quietly praying. A young girl about Ivy’s age gets up and comes across the waiting room to take Gran’s hand. Gran opens her eyes and looks at her. JOSIE Gran, is Ivy going to be OK? GRAN (Pulling Josie onto her lap) Pray with me Josie. Pray with me. Moments later the lead doctor pokes her head around the corner. LEAD DOCTOR Good morning! I have great news! GRAN (Looking up) Thank you God! Thank you! Thank you! How is she? 11. The others rouse and make various exclamations of relief and joy. LEAD DOCTOR I can tell you with certainty that she’s stable. We can’t believe how quickly she is recovering! Our treatment exceeded expectations. Of course we’ll have to keep an eye on her for some time. GRAN Can I see her? LEAD DOCTOR Very soon. We’re moving her to an outpatient room in a few hours. You can visit her then. 13 INT RECOVERY ROOM MORNING 13 Gran sits by Ivy’s bedside while she sleeps. Her color is normal again and she breathes without help. Gran holds her hand and talks to her. GRAN Everyone prayed for you sweet pea. You’re going to be fine. Everything will go back to normal. I won’t ever send you away. You’re meant to be right here with me, I know that now. IVY Gran? GRAN Ivy? Ivy! She’s awake! One of her extended family opens the door and yells out. AUNTIE She’s awake! She’s talking! IVY Gran, what happened? I had such strange dreams! GRAN You had an accident sweet pea, but you’re okay now. You’re going to be all right. 12. One of the relatives comes into the room smiling with a big bunch of flowers. Ivy smiles at first but then she focuses on the flowers and starts to gasp. IVY It hurts! It hurts! Why did you have to cut them? GRAN Ivy? What hurts? Should I call the doctor? IVY Please take them away! (Points at the flowers) GRAN (Shoos the relative with the flowers out the door, and Ivy visibly relaxes)Is that better? I’m going to get the doctor. IVY (Looks tearfully into her Gran’s eyes) Gran, I feel so strange. Something is wrong. Everything feels, MORE. I FEEL MORE. They hold each other. 14 INT IVY’S ROOM AT GRAN’S HOUSE 14 Ivy is in bed and Gran is clearing some dishes from her bedside table. IVY I really feel better. I’m so bored here. I think I’m ready to go back to school. I miss Mr Lookingcloud. I can’t believe he hasn’t come to visit me! He must be the only person on the reservation who hasn’t. Did he go to the city? He HAS to come back before the science fair. GRAN (Looking away uncomfortably) Well I’m sure he’s very busy sweet pea. I know for a fact he would have come to visit if he could. (MORE) 13. Anyway, your main concern right now should be resting and recuperating. We need you to get your strength up. IVY Okay Gran (Picks up a book to read) 15 EXT. GARDEN DAYTIME 15 Gran is on her knees weeding in the garden. Suddenly she realizes Ivy is right behind her, still in her pyjamas. IVY Stop! Gran, what are you doing?! You’re hurting me! Ivy’s nose starts to bleed. She staggers. GRAN What are you doing up sweet pea? Let me help you back to bed. Gran tries to support Ivy but she evades her grasp and kneels down to pick up one of the weeds that Gran has just pulled from the ground. IVY I had to stop you! It was such a terrible pain Gran! Can’t you feel it? (To the plant in her hand) I’ll help you. Don’t worry. Ivy replants the weed and starts to water it with the watering can. She continues to talk to the plant. IVY (CONT’D) You’re going to be okay. I’m sorry she did that to you. Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you. Ivy holds her hands around the plant and it goes from wilted to vibrant in a matter of seconds. Gran gasps and looks at Ivy with shock. Ivy smiles at her. GRAN Ivy. How did you do that? IVY I don’t know Gran. I just... felt like I could. I feel... GRAN (CONT'D) 14. Ivy turns and holds her hands open towards the garden of sick plants with a look of concentration on her face. All the plants become healthy and vibrant and begin to grow very quickly until they are oversized. Ivy stops and turns back to her Gran and they look at each other in shock and wonder. 16 INT. CLASSROOM DAYTIME 16 Ivy looks down at her books. She looks despondent and distracted. SUBSTITUTE TEACHER ...so until Mr. Lookingcloud comes back we will all have to do the best we can without him. Let’s all send our best prayers for his safe return. Okay, everyone turn to page 97. 17 I/E. SCHOOL HALLWAY A LITTLE LATER 17 Ivy leaves the classroom clutching her books and looking sad. Tony emerges from the classroom and catches up to her. TONY Hey ugly. IVY Leave me alone! TONY I just thought you might like it if SOMEONE told you the truth about Mr. Lookingcloud. IVY What do you mean? Where is he?! TONY Well, no one knows that. But there is something everyone knows and they won’t tell you. IVY Why won’t they tell me? TONY Because it’s your fault, that’s why. IVY What are you even talking about?! 15. TONY Ha, I didn’t think you knew! The night you were in the hospital? That’s the last time anyone saw him. He left the hospital to go somewhere and poof! Gone. So, obviously, it’s your fault whatever happened to him. IVY (Reeling) That can’t be true. You’re lying. You’re always lying! Why can’t you leave me alone! Ivy’s cousin Josie comes upon them. She is a year or two older. JOSIE Hey cuz, is this twerp bugging you again? (She glares at Tony)Why are you always picking on Ivy? She might not have a big brother to teach you a lesson but she’s got me. TONY Bugger off Josie. I can talk to whoever I want. JOSIE Aren’t you supposed to be in MY grade? Or was it the one above me? I bet you just love having all these younger kids to pick on! Why don’t you go to high school so you can fight someone your own size? TONY Shut up! Ivy continues to cry and look down. Josie looks at her and gets even more angry. JOSIE (To Tony)Hey, remember when you were seven and I knocked out your front teeth? Want to see if I can do it again? Josie backs Tony up against the lockers as she stares him down. Ivy makes a strangled noise and breaks away from them. Ivy runs out of the school and across the lawn. She runs into the woods and falls to her knees crying. 16. The branches from the nearest trees bend down to gently pat her on the back and give her something to lean against. A vine grows near her and wipes her tears away. IVY Why is all this happening? Mr. Lookingcloud, where are you? You would know what to do! A wind blows through the leaves and it sounds like whispering. IVY (CONT’D) What’s that? Can you say it again? The wind blows again. The whispering is louder this time. Ivy sits up straight. She’s gotten the message. She leaves her books on the ground and walks further into the woods as if in a trance. A little later she comes across an old overgrown logging road. The whispering wind follows her and she turns up the road and continues. She sees where tracks go off into the trees. There are broken branches. In the distance she sees a glint of sunlight on glass and metal. She runs towards it. IVY (CONT’D) Mr. Lookingcloud! Mr. Lookingcloud! Ivy comes up to Mr. Lookingcloud’s truck. The driver’s door is open and there is no sign of anyone. The whispering branches reach down and caress and hold her. She leans into the truck and looks around. She sees the card on the passenger seat that reads WAYNE ENTERPRISES. The whispering gets louder and her eyes narrow. 18 EXT. GRAN AND IVY’S FRONT PORCH DAYTIME 18 Josie is trying to start an old lawn mower on Gran and Ivy’s front lawn. She has ear buds in and is singing along off key. She begins to cut the grass. Suddenly Ivy bursts through the front door, holding her belly. Her nose is bleeding and she’s crying and yelling. IVY Stop! Stop! It hurts so bad! Gran runs out after Ivy and sees the girl writhing on the porch and reaching towards where Josie is continuing to mow the lawn, unaware of the commotion. Gran realizes what is happening and hurries down the porch stairs. She waves at Josie to stop. When Josie sees her panicked expression, she cuts the power and rips off her headphones. 17. JOSIE Gran! What is it! GRAN It’s Ivy. You have to stop Josie. Josie sees Ivy rocking in pain on the porch. She runs up the stairs. JOSIE Cuz! Cuz, what’s wrong? I’ll get my mom! IVY (Already relaxing) No! I’m okay. It’s okay now. Please just don’t ever do that again. JOSIE Do what? Mow the lawn? GRAN I’m so sorry sweat pea. I forgot that this was Josie’s day to cut the grass. JOSIE What are you two talking about? What’s wrong with Ivy, Gran? I should go get my mom so we can take her back to the hospital. GRAN No Josie! The people at the hospital can never know what’s happened to Ivy. IVY They might take me away Josie. JOSIE Take you where? What’s going on? GRAN Are you all right now Ivy? (Ivy nods) Let’s go in your room. I think we need to show Josie. We’ll have to trust her to keep our secret. Come in Josie. The three of them go into Ivy’s room which is now full of lush plants from floor to ceiling on all the walls. 18. JOSIE Woah! When did you get all these plants? The plants all start to move and reach out vines and branches that swirl around Ivy. JOSIE (CONT’D) Wait!! What the ...! Josie stares in awe. Ivy grins at her and some of the plants begin to swirl around Josie. Josie screams, then giggles. JOSIE (CONT’D) It tickles! IVY I didn’t get these plants Josie. I invited them to come inside and they followed me. JOSIE How...? This can’t be happening! GRAN Josie dear, when Ivy was dying in the hospital the doctor made me sign papers so they could do an experimental treatment on her. Whatever they did saved her, but it changed her too. They want to study her health, but if they knew what she could do, I just know they would take her away from us. This has to stay our secret. Ivy is sitting on the bed now and some of the plants seem to be sitting with her. JOSIE (Swaying) I ...feel dizzy. Just as Josie starts to slump, Ivy waves her hand and the plants form a chair under Josie, forming to her and supporting her. GRAN It’s so important that this stays with only the three of us Josie. We can’t even tell your parents or any of the rest of the family. It’s too dangerous. 19. IVY I’m so glad I get to share this with you Josie. I never could hide anything from you. JOSIE Yeah. You’re so bad at lying Ivy! How are you going to pull this off? GRAN WE are going to keep this under wraps. You can help Josie. Ivy is only ever going to play with the plants inside this house. You can help keep her safe from her sensitivity when she’s at school or out playing. You’ve always been like a big sister to her. Will you do it? JOSIE This is crazy! Gran, I’d do anything to help Ivy. Of course I’ll help. I’ll take care of you Ivy. The three of them hold hands as the plants twine and swirl around all of them. 19 INT GRAN AND IVY'S KITCHEN NIGHT TIME 5 YEARS LATER 19 Ivy is now a teen of 14 or 15. Gran is still a formidable presence but uses a cane now. IVY It’s just a dance. It’s at the school so there won’t be any alcohol there! GRAN I just want you to wait until next year Ivy. You’re too young to be going out alone at night. IVY I’m never alone Gran, you know that. Ivy reaches towards one of the many house plants and it grows towards her and wraps around her hand. She pets it. 20. GRAN All the more reason to keep you safe Sweet pea. You’re so special. You are here to do great things. There can’t be anyone at that dance that’s good enough for my Ivy Mae. (Gran hugs her) IVY I’m not meeting anyone Gran! I’m just hanging out with Josie, and, you know, dancing! GRAN Ha! You think I’ve gone senile! Since when do you dance to modern music? I’ve only ever seen you dance to the heart beat drum! Let’s see these fancy dance moves, eh? Ivy grins sheepishly and starts to wave her arms and shuffle her feet. It is indisputably a very poor attempt at dancing. Gran tries not to laugh but her suppressed giggles make Ivy exaggerate her bad moves until Gran is bent over double laughing hard. Ivy is chortling happily as well. They both start doing Ivy’s bad moves and collapse together laughing. IVY C’mon Gran, I promise I’ll be home early. Josie is coming to get me any minute. GRAN I can never say no to you Sweet pea. You have fun, but you stay with Josie and stay away from those boys! IVY Gran! Oh my god! (Embarrassed) 20 EXT. OUTSIDE THE HIGH SCHOOL NIGHT TIME 20 Ivy and Josie are getting out of Josie’s car. They are still laughing. A boy walks by and Ivy makes eye contact with him and stops laughing. He waves and gives her a shy look. LUCAS Hey. IVY Hey. 21. LUCAS (Awkward silence) IVY Here for the dance? LUCAS Um, yeah. IVY Right. Dumb question. LUCAS No! Nothing about you is dumb. (Looks down awkwardly) Anyway, see you in there. (Practically runs away) JOSIE (Laughing and mocking, poking Ivy with her elbow) Here for the dance? IVY Oh my god, shoot me now! They both walk towards the dance giggling. Ivy and Lucas are throwing each other glances across the auditorium. They are both suffering from paralysing shyness. JOSIE Just ask him to dance already! This is driving me crazy just watching you two. IVY Okay. Um. No really, I will. I just don’t like this song. Across the auditorium Lucas takes a few steps in their direction. Ivy gasps and grabs Josie’s hand. Lucas stops, looks down, turns around, steps back and leans his head on the wall. JOSIE Are you kidding me? I can’t stand it anymore. Ivy, if you don’t go over there and ask him to dance I’m going to march you over there and make you. And I won’t be subtle about it either! IVY Okay, okay! I’m doing it already! 22. Ivy starts to walk across the auditorium. She swallows hard as she dodges the dancers and kids who are running around. Lucas sees her coming and they lock eyes. He smiles. She smiles. She is only several feet away when a large young man steps right in front of her and reaches out his hands. His two friends stand behind him. TONY I can’t believe it! Ivy Mae Aquash at a dance! My prayers have been answered! Tony tries to put his arms around Ivy. He is obviously drunk. His two friends laugh at everything he says. IVY Get off me Tony! Leave me alone! TONY (Squeezing her now) C’mon, lighten up already. I don’t care if you’re ugly, I’ll still hit it. (He leans in to try to kiss her and she turns her head) IVY (Pushes him away) Go away! Suddenly Lucas is there and he steps between Tony and Ivy. LUCAS (Nervously) You heard her Tony. Go away. TONY What’s it to you Lucas? She your girlfriend now? Huh? (Pushes him) Want to fight me for her? IVY Stop it Tony! Leave him alone! Tony keeps pushing Lucas. Finally Lucas pushes back and Tony hits him. Lucas lands on his back on the floor. Tony’s two friends move forward to back him up. Ivy screams and jumps in between them and shields Lucas. Josie joins her. JOSIE You’re going to back off right now, Tony! 23. TONY You gonna let some girls protect you Lucas? Huh? Huh? Suddenly a hand comes down on Tony’s shoulder. PRINCIPAL Tony. Out. No more warnings. You’re banned from dances for the rest of the year. Tony shakes off his hand and backs away. TONY Don’t touch me! You think I care about this stupid school or your stupid dances? Screw you! Screw all of you! C’mon guys. (Tony and his friends stomp out, flipping everyone off) The principal helps the others up off the floor. PRINCIPAL Are you all okay? Nothing broken? Ivy, Josie and Lucas all make sounds in the negative, indicating they are all right, and brushing themselves off. PRINCIPAL (CONT’D) I hate to do this, but I think you kids should go home as well. JOSIE That’s not fair! PRINCIPAL I know you didn’t start it, but I can’t condone any participation in fighting at the school. IVY It’s okay Josie, I want to go home. JOSIE Oh what? Why do I even try to get you outta the house? LUCAS Yeah, I’m ready to go home too. JOSIE Lame! 24. PRINCIPAL C’mon folks. I’ll walk you out to your car. 21 I/E. OUTSIDE IVY’S HOUSE A LITTLE LATER 21 Ivy and Josie sit in Josie’s car and look at Ivy’s house. The front lawn is totally overgrown with long grass and plants. JOSIE Well, I promised your Gran I’d have you home early. It’s definitely early. IVY I’m sorry Josie, I didn’t mean to get you kicked out of the dance. JOSIE Stop it! As if it’s your fault. Tony is such a Neanderthal. I hope he falls off a cliff. IVY (Laughing) Or gets struck by lightning! JOSIE (Giggling) A tree falls on him! Splat! (She mimes a tree falling on someone with her arm and hand) IVY (Makes a thoughtful face) That could be arranged. (More giggling) Anyways, I better go in. Thanks for the ride. (They hug) See you tomorrow. JOSIE See ya kiddo. Say hi to Gran for me. Whatever you do, don’t tell her about the fight! She’ll never let you leave the house again. IVY Grounded for life! (They both laugh) Ivy gets out of the car and walks onto the porch as Josie pulls away. She sees the front door is ajar and hears a muffled sound from inside. She pushes the door open. 25. IVY (CONT’D) Gran? I’m home. You in bed? When there is no response she moves forward slowly. She turns the corner into the living room and see’s her Gran sitting in her favorite rocking chair from behind. The TV is quietlyon in front of her. IVY (CONT’D) Did you fall asleep in front of the TV again Gran? Don’t worry, I’ll help you get into bed. The dance was super boring so I came home early... Suddenly Ivy rounds the chair and sees that her Gran has been struck on the head and is dead. Blood runs down the side of her face and her eyes stare blankly ahead. IVY (CONT’D) Gran!! Oh my god! Gran!! What?!? She is backing up horrified when she backs into Tony. She screams. He grabs her and turns her around. His friends are right behind him. TONY We didn’t mean to Ivy. It just happened. But you won’t tell on me right? It was an accident. IVY Let me go! Help!! TONY Shhh! Not so loud! Tony covers her mouth with his hand and his friends move to hold her by each arm. TONY FRIEND #1 Of course she’s going to talk! I told you Tony, we have to finish what you started! TONY FRIEND #2 Yeah, if she talks we’re done! Tony looks into Ivy’s panicked eyes, and speaks in an understated psychotic fury. TONY I hate to do this Ivy, I’ve always liked you. (MORE) 26. But you give me no choice. (Her screams are muffled through his hand) Why didn’t you just dance with me? You ruined everything! Tony takes his hand away and hits her hard. She falls to the floor and looks dazed. TONY (CONT’D) (To his friends) Pick her up. (Once she is forced to stand he holds her face in his hands.) We’ll finish this, but you better believe I’m going to get that kiss first. She struggles but he holds her head with both hands and kisses her. He starts to make moaning sounds and his friends grin, but soon it is obvious that he is trying to pull away and can’t. Also he is turning green. So are Ivy’s lips. The green is spreading around her eyes as well like a leafy mask. His friends look alarmed. Finally he falls away and lands hard on the floor gasping and holding his throat. He thrashes for a moment then stiffens into rigor mortis, his eyes staring at the ceiling as if in shock. His one friend backs away from Ivy in horror. Her hair and eyes have taken on a reddish glow and her hair seems to writhe around her head. The plants in the house are growing over the floor and walls to cover her. Vines are twining up her legs and spreading over her torso and arms and up into her hair. She looks at Tony’s friends with a holy fury. TONY FRIEND #2 What’s happening?! What the hell did you do to him?!? Ivy looks at Tony on the floor and touches her lips with a an expression of wonder. TONY FRIEND #1 (Backing away) What ARE you?! Suddenly a branch breaks through the window and grabs the friend backing away. Both young men start screaming. The branch twines around the boy and starts to squeeze him to death. As he screams the other friend tries to run, only to find his feet have been captured by vines that are twining up his legs. He falls over and looks up at her, terrified. Just then the tree holding his friend throws his body out through the window. As the lifeless body hits the lawn outside and is covered with the flying glass from the window, lights come on in the house next door and startled voices can be heard. TONY FRIEND #2 Help! Somebody help me! TONY (CONT'D) 27. Ivy takes a menacing step towards him. IVY Don’t. TONY FRIEND #2 I’m sorry! It wasn’t me! I was just with them. I didn’t do anything! The swirling activity of vegetation around Ivy is gaining speed. Her whole body is covered with greenery and it is starting to take on her shape. She raises her hands and some trees burst through the floor. A combination of bark like and leaf like material and vines climb up and over her, protecting her and supporting her. IVY Maybe you SHOULD have done something! The last friend alive looks at her, pleading. TONY FRIEND #2 No! Please! I’m sorry!! Ivy turns to look at her Gran. She turns back to the pinned young man and screams from the bottom of her soul. As she does thorns shoot out from the vines on her arms and hit the young man. He screams, writhes and goes limp. Ivy turns and collapses onto her Gran’s lap, sobbing. Branches and vines twine around Gran and adorn her with a crown of leaves and flowers and a beautiful robe of living vines. More trees are bursting through the floor all around them. IVY I’m sorry Gran, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to protect you! Oh God. How did this happen? I should have been here! (She sobs with her head in her lap) I’m never going to let you down again Gran. I’m going to be what you always said I would be. I’m going to make you proud Gran. I will protect our Mother. I swear to you Gran, I will protect her! Ivy hears sirens approaching. The trees that now practically fill the house half push half carry her out through a hole in the roof. She stands on the roof and looks around her at the neighborhood where she has spent her entire life. In the distance she sees the Somanto factory lit up in the night. Police cars are approaching. She steps onto a branch and it tosses her towards the woods where another branch reaches out and catches her. 28. She runs along the tops of the trees in the moonlight, repeatedly being tossed and caught in the embrace of the trees. 22 INT UNIVERSITY CLASSROOM DAYTIME 5 YEARS LATER 22 Ivy is now about 20 years old. She is attending an environmental law class. She has grown into a beautiful young woman and found a way to hide in plain sight with a fake name, Ivy Keller. She is joking with her friend and roommate Carmel as the Professor goes over a recent case against the Somanto Corporation. PROFESSOR DANSON ...So as you can see, these large corporations have developed the perfect combination of preemptive offensive lawsuits against environmental and Community organizations. They sue for financial damages, and with their endless resources and galleries of lawyers they can put their opponents into a difficult defensive position. Communities are forced to focus entirely on surviving the legal assault from a huge corporation. The young woman seated next to Ivy whispers to her. Carmel is second generation Latina, she speaks English with no Spanish accent, but sometimes breaks into Spanish when she is excited or to more fully express herself. CARMEL OMG, do you think he’s trying to get us to commit hari kari before we even get to midterms?! Ivy mimes stabbing herself with a sword, making a sideways slash and slumping over. PROFESSOR DANSON In addition, corporations like Somanto are a subsidiary of a larger organization, Wayne Enterprises, and also have smaller subsidiaries under their umbrella, so accountability can always be shifted upward or downward. (MORE) 29. Usually blame that cannot be avoided is pinned on a smaller subsidiary which then conveniently goes bankrupt and ceases to exist. Carmel and Ivy are trying desperately not to laugh out loud as they mime different ways of killing themselves for each other. CARMEL After Professor Debbie Downer’s lecture we are going to have to get a drink! Meet up at the Camel’s Hump? IVY Oh, I can’t! Remember I have that thing? The appointment about my financial aid? CARMEL Oh yeah, I forgot. Que mallo. I guess I’ll see you back home later? IVY I think so, I shouldn’t be too long. Just some paperwork to... PROFESSOR DANSON Do you two have something you want to share with the rest of us? Ivy and Carmel snap out of their private reverie. They shake their heads and look at their books. IVY No sir. CARMEL Sorry Professor. PROFESSOR DANSON If you’re uncomfortable with how this career works in the real world perhaps you’re in the wrong place. Might I suggest family law? IVY No sir. This is exactly where I want to be. PROFESSOR DANSON (CONT'D) 30. PROFESSOR DANSON Ms. Keller, your performance so far this semester is excellent, and I don’t doubt your passion. What you need to realize is that no amount of intelligence or righteousness is going to help you when you are up against a team of highly paid unethical lawyers and all you have on your side is a volunteer assistant and the truth. You need to know what you are up against. And if you want your friend there to even make it through the mid terms you’d do well to stop distracting her. Class is dismissed. Carmel is looking embarrassed as she puts her books in her backpack. IVY I’m sorry Carmel. I guess I got you in trouble. CARMEL Don’t be crazy. We both know I’m the troublemaker. (Winks at Ivy) I’ll go home and study. When you get back from your thing maybe we can have a drink then. IVY (Gives her a good-bye hug) It’s a date, roomie. 23 EXT. LOGGING OPERATION LATE AFTERNOON 23 Huge machinery is cutting down huge trees. Another machine peels the branches off the trees and places them on logging trucks. A couple of men are signalling the machine operators while the supervisor sits in a truck sipping coffee. One of the men takes a break and walks over to the supervisor. LOGGER #1 Hey Boss, are we shutting down soon? SUPERVISOR Let’s just get that last truck filled up k? Then we can all go home. 31. LOGGER #1 Yeah of course, that’s what I meant. Of course we’ll get the truck filled. Man, did you hear what happened to Frank last night? SUPERVISOR (Both men start laughing) You mean with the stripper? Yeah I heard. What an idiot! He’s my hero. LOGGER #1 Right? Gotta love that jerk. Woah! What was that? The ground is shaking. There is screaming. Both men look up to see an unbelievable sight. The trees are growing taller and moving forward. Branches are swinging out. One unusually big tree grows a bigger branch and smashes it down on the operator of the cutting machine. A moment later another tree does the same to the machine that is stripping branches. SUPERVISOR What the..?!? Jump in, Kevin, get in quick! But Kevin seems frozen in place while they both watch the march of the forest into the clear cut. Another swift blow from a tree takes out the cab of the logging truck just as it starts to try to move forward. SUPERVISOR (CONT’D) Kevin, for god’s sake get in! Kevin is rooted to the ground with a look of horror on his face. A woman appears at the edge of the forest. It is Ivy in her living armor. She is all lush green suit and lips and mask and glowing crimson eyes and hair. She looks at the two men with a look of disgust and sadness. She raises her arm and thorns fly at Kevin and take him down. He writhes on the ground and turns green. The Supervisor rolls his window up as he hits the accelerator and aims for the logging road. He only gets a few yards before roots push up through the earth and toss his truck like a toy. He is hanging upside down in the cab of his truck. The seat belt is all that is keeping him from falling on his head. Through the blood streaming down his face he looks through the dusty window and sees Ivy approaching, her hair swirling about her face, vines reaching out from her arms. The vines and roots grab the truck door and rip it off. Then they reach in, undo his seat belt and pull him out. As Ivy waves her arms the roots and vines place him on the machine that strips branches. 32. SUPERVISOR (CONT’D) No! No! Stop! Please stop! IVY (Crying now) Don’t you hear them screaming? Can’t you feel their pain? It. Hurts. So. Bad. SUPERVISOR The trees? You’re talking about the trees? How was I supposed to know? I’m just trying to make a living! IVY They are just trying to live! SUPERVISOR Have mercy lady! It’s not like I’m a murderer. They’re just trees! IVY And you’re just a man. She raises her hand and a root shoots up through the chest of the man. After a moment she waves her hands down and all the trees and branches and vines she has summoned to kill the men shrink back into the seeds they began as. The writhing vines recede from her hair and the leafy greenness disappears from her eyes and lips. Her eyes and hair cease to glow with a reddish hue. There is nothing now but a young woman in the silent forest. She falls to her knees and leaves an offering on a stone. IVY (CONT’D) Gran, Mr. Lookingcloud. Are you proud? It’s hard, but I’m protecting our mother. I always will. I swear it. 24 INT. IVY AND CARMEL’S APARTMENT NIGHT TIME 24 Ivy tries to sneak into the apartment quietly. She is quite dusty and has more than a few leaves falling off of her. CARMEL (Yelling from the other room) Ivy? Is that you? I tried to wait but I couldn’t tackle ‘Precedents in Irrigation Law’ without a gin and tonic! It’s so dry! OMG! Irrigation Law is so dry! Hahahaha that is hilarious! Sorry, I’m drunk. 33. IVY Gotta take a shower, Carm. By now Ivy has managed to get into the bathroom without being seen. As she closes the bathroom door Carmel knocks on it. CARMEL Are you in the bathroom already Ivy? Oh well, I guess I can wait. Hey, how was your thing? Did you use that slick lawyer tongue of yours to get your way? I’ve seen you in action. You have the gift, Ivy. (Does ironic bowing motion) I’m not worthy, I’m not worthy. IVY (Yelling back from the shower) Don’t be silly, Carm. You’re going to be a great lawyer! Both your parents are top tier lawyers for god’s sake. It’s in your genes. CARMEL (Slumping to the floor outside the bathroom door) Ugh. Don’t remind me. They are going to KILL me if I don’t pass my midterms. They already think I’m a write off because I want to focus on environmental law instead of corporate. If I fail my midterms they are going to EVISCERATE me. IVY (Opening the door in a robe, hair in a towel)Stop freaking out. You’re not going to fail. (Ivy pulls her up and holds her by the shoulders) Repeat after me, you are not going to fail. CARMEL I am not going to fail. I am not going to fail. IVY We both need some sleep. You’re my favorite crazy person, you know that right? Is there any of that gin left? CARMEL A little. (They both laugh) 34. 25 INT UNIVERSITY CLASSROOM DAYTIME 25 Professor Danson is just finishing up a lecture. Ivy and Carmel are putting their books in their backpacks and checking their phones. PROFESSOR DANSON ...and that is why no one in their right mind would want to be an environmental lawyer. And with that sampling of bitter and twisted cynicism I bid you adieu. Review the cases we’ve gone over and you MIGHT survive the midterms. If you want to do better than pass, you’ll have to do a bit of research. Good day. CARMEL Hey we’ve got a few minutes before statistics. Want to grab a coffee? IVY I’m going to see if I can get an individual question in. I’ll meet up with you. CARMEL K. Try not to get sucked into his black hole of depression. I heard if you get too close he saps your capacity to experience joy for the rest of the semester. IVY (Laughs) I’ll be careful. See you in stats. Ivy catches up with the Professor just as he’s about to head for the door. IVY (CONT’D) Professor? Professor Danson? PROFESSOR DANSON Ms. Keller, my star student. What can I help you with? IVY I was hoping to ask you a few questions about Somanto? I’ve noticed how often you led cases against them over the course of your career. 35. PROFESSOR DANSON Yes, well, I too once had hope and ambition and the belief that I could save the world. It seems like a very long time ago now. IVY But you did save things! Communities, forests, lakes. You had quite a few successes, even when it looked hopeless! PROFESSOR DANSON And it cost me my peace of mind, my marriage, my relationships with my children and any other semblance of a normal life. Did your research turn that up as well? IVY Yes, in fact, that’s exactly why I wanted to talk to you. PROFESSOR DANSON I just know I’m not going to like this... IVY I read about how you were harassed by the IRS. At the same time your family received death threats and were almost driven off the road. All this happened “coincidentally” during a trial in which you were prosecuting a biotech company. So, after going through all that, I thought you might be in a position to understand a “hypothetical” situation that a friend of mine “may be” dealing with. PROFESSOR DANSON (Looking at her with renewed interest) You HAVE done your research. IVY My friend has come in contact with representatives of an entity that has military, medical and Somanto cooperation. (MORE) 36. Some kind of research to do with a new kind of poison to be used on people, and developing a resistance, or immunity, to that poison. PROFESSOR DANSON Hmmm. There have been rumors for years of a military/Somanto collaboration using their killer seeds to spread famine in hostile countries. They bring in the seeds in the guise of humanitarian aid. And within a year they have a hunger crisis to exploit. But this is the first I’ve heard of a project that focuses on poisoning people instead of plants. IVY (With a distant look)It may have been both. PROFESSOR DANSON Is your friend absolutely sure that Somanto was one of the instigators? IVY They were clearly involved. PROFESSOR DANSON I’m just wondering, because Somanto is owned by Wayne Enterprises and Wayne Enterprises was founded by a man named Patrick Wayne who had a long military career before he became a businessman. It’s run by his grandson now, but I highly doubt he’s even aware of everything they do. They have so many financial interests in so many corners of the globe that it would be impossible for any one individual to keep track of it all. If they are involved with the killer seeds, it’s likely that only a select few in Wayne Enterprises and the military know the true nature of the project. Ivy has a flash of memory while the Professor is talking. She sees the Wayne Enterprises card on the front seat of Mr. Lookingcloud’s truck. IVY (CONT'D) 37. IVY Of course! It was right there in front of me all along! PROFESSOR DANSON Ms. Keller? IVY Thank you Professor. I appreciate the advice. PROFESSOR DANSON For the record I didn’t give you any advice! IVY Your words have helped me though. So much! PROFESSOR DANSON I’d really rather we hadn’t had this conversation at all. Please let your ...friend know that she should forget about all this and instead try to enjoy the simple pleasures this world has to offer. IVY I think my friend would say that the simple pleasures this world has to offer are fast disappearing. Wouldn’t you agree sir? 26 EXT. SOMANTO OFFICES NIGHT TIME 26 Ivy is in full costume perched up in some trees overlooking the Somanto Head Office. She watches as a woman comes out the front door. A security barrier closes itself behind her. The woman gets into a sports car and pulls out through the Security gate at the end of the Parking Lot, waving at the guard as she drives by. She turns onto the road and speeds up. The trees begin to pass Ivy along from tree top to tree top. Where there is a gap she grabs a vine and swings to the next tree along the side of the road. In this way she is able to stay just behind the car. The driver turns up a side road. Now there is a full forest beside the dirt road and no other cars in sight. The woman, who we can now see is the Lead Doctor, is enjoying her drive, listening to music and looking up at the moon. Suddenly a tree sprouts up out of the road right in front of her car. She swerves to miss it only to find another tree sprouting in front of her again. After two or three of these, one of them catches the front of her car and flips it over on it’s roof. 38. The woman is stunned and bleeding but manages to open the window of the car and crawl out. LEAD DOCTOR Oh my god. What...? As she climbs out she looks up and sees Ivy standing over her. She is all phosphorescent green accented by glowing red eyes and writhing tendrils of hair. Ivy is a psychedelic vision in the dark night. Over her shoulder the waxing moon is eclipsed by her brightness. IVY It’s a beautiful moon, isn’t it? LEAD DOCTOR You did that? With the trees? Oh god, I know who you are! We’ve been looking for you for years! Why are you doing this to me? What do you want? IVY I want Justice! Every day I feel excruciating pain because assholes like you have to destroy everything you see! I want the truth. LEAD DOCTOR Let me help you, Ivy. It’s Ivy isn’t it? I CAN help you! My god, your powers are so far beyond what we had hoped for. We have to get you to a lab. IVY (Smiling sadly)I don’t think you quite understand the situation, Paula. Branches lift Paula from the ground and hold her upright. They pull her into a tree that has become immense and starts to squeeze her tighter. LEAD DOCTOR Ugh. That’s enough. That really hurts. IVY Oh, you don’t even KNOW what pain is. Every day, I feel the cutting, the burning, the poisoning! (MORE) 39. You have no idea the kind of pain that people like you cause every moment of every day! Paula starts to scream as the tree squeezes her tighter. LEAD DOCTOR Please, I’ll do whatever you want. Please just stop! IVY I was pretty sure you wouldn’t enjoy a little tree hugging. LEAD DOCTOR I’m sorry you’ve been hurt! Please, let me help you. Maybe we can find a way to end your sensitivity, or at least ease the pain. IVY I’m not asking you to stop my pain. I will gladly feel the pain. It gives me the strength I need to kill the people who cause it. She’s up close and in the woman’s face now. LEAD DOCTOR No. No, you don’t want to kill me. I can tell you things. I can be useful to you. IVY Hmm, we’ll see. You want to tell me things? Tell me what you know about Bruce Wayne. LEAD DOCTOR Mr. Wayne? He’s not involved in the program. He’s basically just a stockholder. He spends his time on yachts and private planes! We would never include him on a serious scientific project. You had a scientific mind from a very early age, Ivy. You must understand. We are trying to expand human knowledge for the benefit of mankind. You could be the next stage of human evolution. You MUST let us study you! Screaming again as the tree squeezes harder. IVY (CONT'D) 40. IVY I don’t believe you! He has private labs and is known to finance experimental technology for his own personal use. You’re not telling me everything. LEAD DOCTOR I swear! He may dabble in tech research but he is not on a level with what we do. He’s the money man. IVY Then, tell me, who gave the orders to kill Mr. Lookingcloud? LEAD DOCTOR Mr. Lookingcloud? I’ve never heard of him. I swear! IVY Do you remember that night at the hospital? When I became one of your experiments? LEAD DOCTOR We were trying to save you! IVY That night a man came to the Somanto factory just outside of the reservation. He wanted answers, and he was never seen again. LEAD DOCTOR I don’t know anything about that. (More screaming) IVY You’re lying! LEAD DOCTOR Stop! I’ll tell you. I heard about it but only later. I was told about it later. IVY (Their faces are very close together now) Still. Lying. LEAD DOCTOR (Crying) Please, please don’t kill me. I’m sorry. (MORE) 41. I only gave the order to kill him because I thought we had no choice. But I’m not the one who did it! I swear. IVY I know you’re not the one who did it. HE told me about YOU just before he died. Now it’s your turn. LEAD DOCTOR No wait! Wait! I see now how wrong we were. I’ve changed Ivy. I’m a better person now. I have grandchildren. I want them to have a better world! I swear, I will do whatever you want! IVY (They are so close that their lips are almost touching)Anything? LEAD DOCTOR (Confused) Yes, anything! Anything! Ivy closes the gap and gives her a kiss. Paula turns green and writhes in pain. Ivy backs up and watches as the woman expires. IVY Then die for me Paula. Just die already. 27 EXT TREES OUTSIDE JOSIE’S HOUSE LATER THAT NIGHT 27 Ivy is still in her full costume and is perched comfortably in a nest of writhing vines that twine through her hair as it blows in the wind. The leaves of the branches that support and cover her seem to pet her. She looks down on a small house that is lit from within. Laughter pours out of the house. There is a police car parked in front. A young woman in a police uniform opens the front door of the house and backs out, still finishing a conversation with someone inside. JOSIE Ok, ma I really have to go to work now. Yes, I love you too. I’m always careful. K, gotta go! She closes the door behind her as she steps onto the porch and turns to face the trees that Ivy hides within. LEAD DOCTOR (CONT'D) 42. It’s Josie. She’s grown into a strong woman, tall and confident. Ivy looks sad and happy at the same time. Unaware of her cousin’s presence Josie nevertheless senses something and looks around. The branches and leaves silently grow thicker in front of Ivy’s perch. Finding nothing but the sound of crickets and muffled TV noises Josie strides down the steps to her patrol car. She moves to open the driver side door. Just then a young man comes running up the lane. He yells out. LUCAS Josie! Hey Officer! JOSIE Lucas, what are you doing here? Ivy gasps and does a double take. LUCAS I’m glad I caught you before you left for work! I know you’ll need to sleep in tomorrow but after that do you want to go fishing? Spend some quality time with your favorite guy? What do you say? JOSIE (Laughing) You ran over to ask me that? There is this new technology called the telephone you know. LUCAS Yeah, well, this is more fun. (They hug) Stay safe out there k? I need you here. JOSIE God, everybody is so worried about me! I’m doing just fine. Nobody wants to mess with me. (Josie flexes her biceps and they laugh) Just chill already. LUCAS All right, all right. We’re all still getting used to this whole “line of duty” thing. (He gestures at her uniform) Looking good, Josie. It looks good on you. 43. JOSIE I know right? I was born to do this. Phishing tomorrow sounds great. I feel like we’re really close to finding a solid lead. LUCAS Oh, I meant real fishing, for real fish? My cousin has a smoke rack built out by the second bend, so we could go smoke our catch there after. But after that we could do more online phishing if you like. JOSIE Mmmm, now I’m going to be hungry thinking about fresh smoked fish my whole shift. Thanks a lot!(They laugh and hug again) In her tree nest Ivy clutches at branches on either side of her. She looks as if she is about to make a move forward, but then she slumps back, looks down and lets the tears flow. 28 INT. BATCAVE NIGHT TIME 28 Bruce Wayne is working out when Alfred comes on screen in his gym. ALFRED Excuse me Master Wayne, but there is news that you need to be briefed on. BRUCE WAYNE Hmph. Can’t it wait until I’ve done my abs? ALFRED Ab solutely sir.(Subtle smile) BRUCE WAYNE Ugh that joke was more painful than the ten minute plank I just did! ALFRED Thank you sir. A few moments later a freshly showered Bruce Wayne joins Alfred in front of an array of screens. He is still drying his hair with a towel as he enters. 44. BRUCE WAYNE What have we got Alfred? ALFRED It seems to be a new eco terrorist group sir. It would appear that they are targeting corporations that are all subsidiaries of Wayne Enterprises, although there are so many businesses in your portfolio that it is hard to tell if that is the intent. BRUCE WAYNE How do you know it’s a new group? ALFRED Their modus operandi. We’ve never seen anything like it before. Most eco terrorists put quite some effort into ensuring that there are no human casualties. This one seems to go out of its way to murder everyone on site. And in grisly fashion too. BRUCE WAYNE Crushed ... impaled? What the? Who do we think it is? Any leads? ALFRED “We” do not have a clue sir. BRUCE WAYNE (Concentrating hard on the pictures and reports) Thank you Alfred. ALFRED You’re very welcome sir. Any refreshments before I retire? A protein shake perhaps? BRUCE WAYNE (Distractedly)Yes that would be nice. Alfred leaves the room as Bruce starts running some searches on a few different computers. 29 INT IVY AND CARMEL’S APARTMENT DAYTIME 29 Ivy is studying in her room when Carmel appears at the door in pajamas and slippers with a cup of coffee. 45. CARMEL Studying already? How long have you been up? I’d offer you coffee but I’m guessing you already had some. (With disgust) Early birds! IVY Morning sleepyhead. Yes, about three hours and yes. Have any good dreams? CARMEL Hmmm. I did have some dreams. I dreamt I yelled at some woman for being too happy. IVY What’s up with that? That is so unlike you! CARMEL Right? I’m always the one annoying people by being too upbeat. (Does what is clearly a signature move) I AM the CARMELITA! Carmelita has you beatah! I mean, in this dream I was so angry at her for being enthusiastic about her life. Am I unconsciously angry at myself? Secretly depressed? What do you think, Dr. Ivy Freud? IVY (Still looking at her books) Hmmm, I think it means you want to kill your father and have sex with your mother. Isn’t that what it always means? Oh wait, or it could mean that you’re afraid of being castrated! (They both laugh) CARMEL So, what are you up to today? IVY (Looks at Carmel and then her books as if it’s obvious) Studying? I mean, it’s almost midterms? CARMEL Oh come on! They’re more than a week away! 46. IVY Uh ...yeah. CARMEL You are ALWAYS studying! It’s not healthy. Today, you are going to come shopping with me! IVY Shopping?!? CARMEL You sound like you’ve never shopped. That explains your clothes I guess. I mean, they’re nice, if you’re going for out of date and functional. IVY Yep, that’s about right. CARMEL (Laughing) Come on! It doesn’t even have to be shopping! Just do SOMETHING with me. NOT STUDYING. IVY Actually, I do need a break. Carmel, have you ever been fishing? 30 INT. BRUCE WAYNE’S PENTHOUSE OFFICE DAYTIME 30 Ivy sits in the waiting room. The door swings open and a beautiful tall black woman oozing professional chic emerges and greets Ivy. Ivy stands and the administrative assistant waves her towards the open door. MS. MAKEBA It was lovely chatting with you Ms. Keller. Mr. Wayne will see you now. IVY (Nervously) Thank you. I’ll keep you updated about my project if you like. MS. MAKEBA (Smiling) I would love that. As she passes through the door Ivy has to stop and stare to figure out where Bruce Wayne is. The “office” is an immense penthouse studio with nothing resembling a desk in sight. 47. Sculptures that may actually be gadgets are interspersed with techy gadgets that could be sculptures. It is light, filled with glowing screens that also seem to be panes of glass. Bruce stands in front of one of the many floor to ceiling windows looking out at the city scape. IVY Hello? BRUCE WAYNE (Turning distractedly) Oh excuse me. I got lost in my thoughts there. The view sometimes does that to me. He makes a sweeping motion with his arm to underscore the breathtaking view. As if anyone could miss it, thinks Ivy. She straightens her skirt and holds her briefcase in front of her. IVY Thank you so much for seeing me, Mr. Wayne. I still can’t believe you took the time out of your busy schedule to give me an interview for my project. BRUCE WAYNE I’m happy to do it. I was a student once too you know. Good times. And please, call me Bruce. Ivy, isn’t it? I’m passionate about supporting efforts to preserve our precious environment. Will you join me for some artisinal tea and sparkling water? Kadeejah has set out a selection for us here. Another sweep of the arm guides her to a rounded sectional that encloses a coffee table with water and an artistic array of teapots and artisinal tea bags. Gorgeous and exotic plants are set at intervals between the round sectional couches. Ivy sits beside one of these and puts her briefcase beside her. BRUCE WAYNE (CONT’D) If you choose a tea, I’ll pour the water. As he is busy pouring, Ivy pulls out a note pad and pen. Suddenly she notices that the plant next to her is swaying towards her. She puts up a hand and stops it in mid motion just as Bruce looks up. The plant looks as if it was frozen in place reaching for her and she tries to play it cool. Bruce hands her the cup and seems to notice nothing. 48. BRUCE WAYNE (CONT’D) I’m curious what made you decide to focus your paper on Wayne Enterprises? IVY Well, it is one of the largest corporations in the world. And it has subsidiaries that have been involved in virtually every kind of environmental legal case possible.(Bruce shifts and mumbles uncomfortably) And of course the clincher was that their CEO agreed to be interviewed by me. (She smiles sweetly) BRUCE WAYNE Well I hope I can help get you some academic notice. Khadeejah assures me that your school records show great promise. Maybe in the near future you could be working here as well!(He says this as if it were an incredibly exciting prospect) IVY (Coughs a bit and looks at her notes, hiding her disgust) Sorry, I’m a bit nervous. I’ve certainly never been in such a large office before. (She looks around appreciatively) BRUCE WAYNE (Taking the bait) It’s pretty amazing isn’t it? I’m not here often and I thought it would be nice to use the space for once. But then I had a moment of doubt when you just came in, and I realized that you, a young student, interviewing me, an older billionaire, in a place like this might be a little too “50 Shade of Grey”? And well, I just hope it doesn’t come across like that because it wasn’t my intent at all. IVY (Staring at him, trying not to look too incredulous) Oh! Um, no. I never would have thought of that. 49. BRUCE WAYNE Good good, that’s a relief. I’m glad we’re on the same page about that! (Clears his throat) Enough said. IVY Yes. That’s good. (Sips tea)So, I was hoping to focus primarily on Somanto, although Nexus Oil and Tetrus Forestry were close seconds and I have to say it was a tough choice. BRUCE WAYNE I can see why. They are all wildly successful and have had steady growth in the last three quarters. Kadeejah prepared comprehensive folders on all three companies in case you wanted any information. IVY Right. Are you aware of the litigation against Somanto over the last twenty years? (Trying not to show her anger) How far back does that file go? BRUCE WAYNE You want to go back twenty years? You would have been in diapers. (Laughs) Wow, you are thorough! I don’t know if Kadeejah has included litigation?(He starts Looking through the file) IVY Oh yes, Ms. Makeba assured me on the phone she would include all the court cases involving environmental concerns. Even though there are SO many. BRUCE WAYNE Hmmm, I realize you’re a law student. A very good one I’m told. I’m guessing that you’re aware of the large number of lawyers my corporation employs? Is this all part of a clever job pitch? Because I love it. (He grins and pours her some more tea. He sits a little closer) 50. IVY Oh, um, that’s not... BRUCE WAYNE It’s ok, I’m not upset. I like that kind of aggressive spirit and out of the box thinking in my law team. Why don’t I take you to lunch later this week, so we can talk more about your career plans? (He grins as he reclines as if this is no longer an entirely professional meeting ) IVY (Jumps up)Oh my god. Are you always this thick? As Ivy stands up the plant beside her sways a bit. She has lost her ability to keep up her ruse. IVY (CONT’D) Oh! I had planned to be polite and calm and ...neutral, but you make it impossible! BRUCE WAYNE What’s this then? IVY (To herself more than anything) I should have known, all you CEO’s have narcissistic personality syndrome. BRUCE WAYNE Are you ...insulting me? (Incredulous) IVY What? Has that never happened to you before? BRUCE WAYNE Not by an attractive young woman, to be honest. IVY Well then, I’m glad I could be your first. Don’t you realize that your corporation is responsible for some of the worst environmental offences of the last 50 years? (MORE) 51. Somanto alone has polluted countless lakes and rivers, and sickened communities near it’s testing facilities! BRUCE WAYNE We strive to be better all the time and each year our standards are stricter. The carbon taxes we pay are astronomi... IVY Carbon taxes?! You think you can buy your way out of this with carbon taxes? BRUCE WAYNE Carbon taxes, reforestation, investing in renewable energy, we do it all. Ivy, there is a cost benefit relationship to any endeavour. We are building the foundation for a prosperous future. That can’t be done without some sacrifice. America must have it’s industry, and there are worse players than us who could be providing it. IVY That’s debatable! BRUCE WAYNE Well I can see now you came here to lecture me rather than interview me. What would you like me to know then, young lady? IVY (Choking with outrage) I’m here to let you know that your time is done. Your “industry” is a death sentence to the planet and it has to stop. BRUCE WAYNE And then what? You can’t just stop the world. You’re so young. You don’t understand yet about necessary evils. IVY (CONT'D) 52. IVY I know a lot more than you think, and you and your businesses are not the world. Ugh, how can you be so arrogant? I bet you don’t even know that Somanto has been working with the military and doing illegal experiments on Native people! BRUCE WAYNE That’s ridiculous! What kind of nonsense are you reading online? I can’t afford to live in a fantasy world like you, my dear. Maybe when you run you’re own trillion dollar empire we can have a reasonable conversation. (Grins condescendingly) IVY You’re intolerable!(She makes a move for the door and Bruce starts to get up) No, stay there, I’ll show myself out.(Gathering her things) BRUCE WAYNE (As she leaves)I’ll have Kadeejah set up that lunch date for us then. IVY Aaah! (slams door) Bruce Wayne turns around laughing just in time to see the plant that was beside Ivy make a shivering motion) He goes closer to inspect it but now it’s still. He turns toward the view again, shaking his head and chuckling. 31 EXT. OIL RIG DAYTIME 31 Men are working all over a large oil rig not too far off the coast. You can see the emerald strip of land at the edge of the ocean they are surrounded by. One of the men is climbing up a ladder from a lower platform when he hears a strange noise below him. He looks out at the water and it seems to be solidifying! Then a green blue glob of it oozes onto the lower platform. He stares transfixed as more of the stuff oozes onto the lower platform from every direction. Now it’s moving faster and climbing up the ladder he is on. He yells and starts to climb again, fast. He looks down and it is almost on him. He yells and climbs faster but he is not fast enough. The slimy ooze catches up with him and he screams as it pulls him off the ladder and down into the ocean. 53. Up above the other men hear his scream and look over the edge. OIL RIG MAN#1 What the? Did you hear that? OIL RIG MAN#2 Look at the water? What the hell is that? Just then the ooze reaches their upper level. It is spreading fast in every direction. OIL RIG MAN#1 Oh my God! What is that?! OIL RIG MAN#2 Run! They run into the control room with other yelling men, holding the door open for the last one and then barricading the door. OIL RIG SUPERVISOR Secure the doors men! We’ll be safe in here. I’m putting out an SOS signal right now. The ooze is now crawling up the windows and blocking out the light. The men are making nervous sounds. Some are praying in different languages. Just before the last light is blocked out one of them cries out. OIL RIG MAN#2 What the hell is it?!? From behind them a calm female voice speaks. IVY It is all the algae for miles around. It’s tired of being poisoned by your filthy oil rig. The men spin around. In the now dark control room Ivy glows in phosphorescent green. Her whirling hair glows with a reddish hue and her eyes are crimson. OIL RIG MAN#1 Who are you? IVY A necessary evil. 54. Just then the oozing algae breaks the windows of the control room and the light comes flooding in amongst a chorus of men’s screams. 32 INT. IVY AND CARMEL'S APARTMENT NIGHT TIME 32 Ivy is letting herself in the front door when she realizes there is some kind of party going on in the kitchen. There are several voices talking excitedly. She enters the well lit kitchen from the dark hallway to see Carmel and four friends sitting around the table making a list with drinks in hand. KEKOA Oh, and we should bring a bunch of milk. It really helps when you get pepper sprayed in the face. CARMEL God, I hope I don’t get pepper sprayed in the face! SAMIR We need bicycle locks. LAKSHMI What? SAMIR For locking ourselves to equipment. IVY What the hell guys?! It’s reading week! I thought you would all be studying or sleeping? KEKOA Ivy! Howzit? CARMEL Hey roomie! Want a drink? (Already pouring her one) Wow, you look ...bad. (They all laugh) LAKSHMI Maybe you should get some sleep Ivy. You look like you really need a bit of shut eye. IVY Not much chance of that with all of you here. (Has a sip of the drink) 55. KEKOA Roger that sistah! We can totally take this somewhere else. C’mon guys, let’s move. (Starts to get up) IVY No, no! I’m sorry. I’m just tired. Honestly, I’d rather not be alone right now. LAKSHMI (Taking Ivy’s hand)Sweetie, what HAPPENED to you today? IVY I’d rather talk about something else. Really, it’s not a big deal. I just had to clean up a very messy situation. Emotionally exhausting. She empties her drink and Carmel refills it. The whole gang looks worried. IVY (CONT’D) No, seriously, I’d rather know what you were all planning. CARMEL I would have told you Ivy, but I figured you would be too busy studying to want to join us. LAKSHMI (Excited)We’re tired of theory. We are headed out to the front lines tomorrow. We were just planning what to bring. KEKOA We’re going as a support team to the pipeline blockade. Bring in supplies and some fresh bodies for the cause. IVY You guys, its only a week to midterms? When are you going to study? Carmel, you need to study! CARMEL There’s a whole week! I’m sure we won’t stay for the whole week. 56. SAMIR It’s Okay Ivy, we knew you wouldn’t be into it. We ought to go so you can sleep. LAKSHMI Yeah, we didn’t mean to bother you hon. We’ll be on our way. Everyone except Carmel and Ivy starts to stand up and gather jackets and put dishes in the sink. IVY Sit your asses the hell back down! Everyone immediately sits back down. Ivy has never been this aggressive before. LAKSHMI Are you ok? IVY Don’t. I’m sorry, I’ve been... so. Stupid. I’m coming with you guys. I’m so done with theory too! I’m ready to kick some ass! Let’s do this! KEKOA Woah! Ok! I’m a little excited by aggressive Ivy, I’ll admit it. You’re making me feel a certain way. CARMEL Kekoa, you’re such a loser! (Laughing) SAMIR This makes a team of five. Auspicious! Like the Fab 5! Get it? He holds up his hand with all the fingers spread out. LAKSHMI I’m so stoked! The whole gang is going. This is going to be fun! They all clink glasses and raise a toast to fighting the good fight. 57. 33 EXT. ROADBLOCK PROTEST SCENE DAYTIME 33 Close up of Lakshmi’s pepper sprayed face as she is pushed into the ground and handcuffed from behind by a cop in riot gear. LAKSHMI This isn’t fun anymore! KEKOA Hey brah! Do you seriously have to be so rough?! She didn’t do anything to you! Samir has two cops sicking dogs on him even though he has his hands up. The friends are part of a large group of mostly First Nations people that is being broken up, arrested and led to police trucks. It’s a chaotic scene and they are trying to keep track of each other. SAMIR I surrendered already! I’m surrendering! As the Police jump on Kekoa he yells to Samir. KEOLA Where is Ivy? Did they get her already? Samir is still trying not to get bit, and the cops seem to be taking their time with calling the dogs off. SAMIR She ran off! KEOLA What? She just ditched? Kekoa raises his head and looks genuinely brokenhearted as he is being handcuffed. Samir yells to him as Kekoa is being dragged to the police truck. SAMIR When somebody said the military was bringing tanks and helicopters, she ran. CARMEL C’mon guys, you know she wasn’t as committed as the rest of us.(To the police) Hey! You don’t have to break my arm, Pendajo! (MORE) 58. And could you please stop torturing my friend with your dogs and just arrest him already? He surrendered, like, five minutes ago, you racist cochinos! Ow! My parents are lawyers asshole! Ow! Get off! (As she is led away she lets loose with an impressive series of insults in Spanish) 34 EXT. FIELD AT THE EDGE OF THE FOREST DAYTIME 34 Tanks are approaching a section of the road that runs through the forest. As they get close to the trees Ivy steps out of the forest. She is twirling with growing vines and her hair is twining about her. Her face is a mask of controlled fury. As she raises her arms trees grow quickly under the tanks, toppling them over. Soldiers start to climb out of their overturned tanks to find themselves plucked up and crushed or thrown about by large branches. As they scream and run, Ivy puts out her hands and starts to shoot her poison thorns at them. She has shot a couple of them down when Batman comes swinging in from the side and knocks her down. He is on top of her holding her to the ground. IVY Batman?! BATMAN And you, I presume, are the new eco terrorist “group”. I was expecting more than one young girl. A branch knocks Batman off of Ivy. He rolls with it and lands nearby. IVY I’m not a girl. (Her eyes are glowing red) I am a force of nature. BATMAN I can see that. (Rubbing his arm where the branch hit him) So, Miss Force of Nature, why are you attacking these soldiers? IVY Why are THEY attacking a peaceful protest? Isn’t THAT what you should be asking? CARMEL (CONT'D) 59. BATMAN Blocking roads and preventing commerce is not peaceful. It’s economic violence. I’m going to have to take you in. IVY (Laughing angrily) Economic violence! And what do you call it when this company inevitably ruins their water and land with an oil spill? What kind of violence is that when the plants and trees die from the poison of this commerce? Batman launches a line that wraps around Ivy. Instantly a tree grabs Batman and starts to crush him. Vines twirl around the line holding Ivy and loosen it until it falls away from her. She walks slowly to where Batman is struggling with the crushing tree. BATMAN They have a great safety record! Ugh! They always clean everything up if there is a spill! IVY You sound like you work for them! (Disgustedly)Next you’ll be telling me about how they pay their carbon taxes! BATMAN Mmmph. They do, actually. Just then he manages to release a small explosive devise that shatters the tree and releases him. Ivy looks as if she’s been punched in the gut and holds herself, eyes clenched tight. Batman throws a device at her that becomes a net that surrounds her and pins her to the ground. IVY Oh! You’re not anything like how I thought you would be. You remind me of someone I just met. Someone very annoying! BATMAN Funny, I was just thinking the exact same thing about you! Branches start coming for Batman. He is doing some impressive dodging maneuvers when one large branch connects and sends him flying into the path of another branch. 60. After a few good hits, he falls to the ground stunned. Vines grow up and start to strangle him. He tries to pull the vines from around his neck. From inside the net Ivy takes aim and shoots poison thorns at him. He throws up his arms just in time to stop them with his armor. He uses a device to cut the vines from his throat. Once again Ivy cries out in pain. Roots are starting to come out of the ground all around her, pulling the net free of the ground and beginning to untangle her. BATMAN (CONT’D) As much as I’m enjoying this, we’ll have to continue the conversation another time. We’ll settle this later, Miss Force of Nature. Batman runs and swings away. His Batmobile picks him up in mid swing. Ivy gets free and looks after him angrily. IVY That’s right! Run! Sell out! She hears helicopters approaching and when she looks up they begin firing in her direction. She runs and the tree branches scoop her up and start passing her quickly through the forest and protecting her from the bullets raining down from above. 35 INT. ROBIN’S (AS NIGHT WING’S) LAB NIGHT TIME 35 Dick Grayson sits in front of a wall of computer screens and is surrounded by beakers, tubes, machines and 3D printing and imaging equipment. DICK Agatha, show me a hologram of that chemical structure. AGATHA Before or after extra bonded synthesis? DICK Before. An image of an elaborate molecule fills the middle of the room. Dick gets up to look at it more closely. As he turns to get a better look at it from another angle he hears a voice from behind him. BATMAN You named your computer Agatha? 61. DICK (Smiling bitterly, not turning) You have a better idea? BATMAN I thought it would be something more exotic, something more exciting, like Sylvio. Dick starts to laugh and turns around to face Batman. When he sees him he gasps. Batman is bleeding in several places. His costume is ripped up and he is limping. DICK Woah! You look like you caught some hell. Do you really want to start something with me? It looks like you already lost one fight today. BATMAN (Looking down) Damn, I did it again. I don’t want to fight you. You’re right. I have had more than enough combat for one day. I fought a whole forest, if you want to know. DICK A forest? Were you in Narnia? Have a seat, Agatha can make us some drinks. Agatha, synthesize a liquid that is calming, immune system boosting, (Looks Batman over) lowers blood pressure and has a mild pain killing effect. Oh, and make it tasty. AGATHA Quantity and size? DICK Two medium drinks for now. They both sit and look at each other warily. Batman looks around and when he looks back at Dick he grins. BATMAN I knew you were the person to come to. DICK Oh, this isn’t a personal visit? 62. BATMAN Are we having personal visits again? DICK No. BATMAN That’s what I thought. I’ll get to the point then. I fought someone today. Someone dangerous. She has abilities I’ve never seen before. I need your help. DICK Well, I like the sound of that. BATMAN Oh come on, I never said I didn’t need you. DICK As I recall, those are the exact words you used! BATMAN Fine, okay, I was angry, all right? I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. DICK Anyway, you were saying how you needed MY HELP? BATMAN Uhhh(deep sigh) Yes. I do. Just then the waiter robot brings them their drinks. Just like the computers in the room, it speaks with Agatha’s voice. AGATHA Your drinks. I also added a slight anti inflammatory for Mr. Wayne’s bruises. DICK You did get beaten up by this mysterious forest woman! I’ve never seen Agatha add an ingredient independantly after scanning someone’s injuries! Well done Agatha! 63. AGATHA I am programmed to learn and evolve constantly sir. Unexpected progress is to be expected. DICK (Laughing) You never cease to amaze me Agatha! BATMAN Looks like you finally have that kid you always wanted. DICK It’s not quite the same, but it is very satisfying to see her progress. (Sips his drink and leans in a bit) So, my bruised friend, what is it that you need from me? Batman reaches in a pouch and pulls out the poison thorns that had been imbedded in his armor after the fight. Dick reaches out to take one with a bare hand. BATMAN Don’t touch them! They’re highly poisonous. Deadly. I was hoping you could tell me what kind of poison it is and how it works? DICK Hmmm. Well, that IS right up my alley. BATMAN I could take them to my own lab if you’re not interested. But yours is more advanced when it comes to chemistry. DICK You COULD have taken them to your own lab. That’s what I was just wondering about. Dick leans back and takes another drink with a smug smile. Batman shifts uncomfortably. BATMAN Is that a no? DICK I’m going to do this for you Bruce. Mostly because I’m curious. (MORE) 64. But also, partly because we were once... a team. They look at each other and both take a drink. 36 INT. IVY AND CARMEL'S APARTMENT DAY TIME 36 Carmel lets herself into their apartment. She looks like she’s spent the night in jail, which she has. She hangs up her jacket on a hook and leans against the wall before she kicks off her shoes and ambles down the hallway. As she goes towards the kitchen she sees that the door to Ivy’s room is ajar and through the open door she can see Ivy’s feet on her bed. She knocks on the door softly. CARMEL (Quietly) Ivy? You asleep? IVY No. CARMEL (Pause) Can I come in? IVY OK. Carmel pushes the door open and sees Ivy laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She is wearing the same clothes from the day before and her hair is a mess. It even has leaves in it. Carmel sits on the side of the bed and picks one of them out of her hair. CARMEL Santa Maria! And I thought I had a bad night. What happened to you? We couldn’t find you anywhere and then we all got arrested. IVY (Finally looking away from the ceiling and at Carmel) Oh my God, are you okay? I figured you guys were just camping out for a bit. CARMEL My arms are sore, but I’m okay. Samir got bit by a police dog and Lakshmi got pepper sprayed, and a bunch of people got shot with rubber bullets. So I feel pretty lucky all round. DICK (CONT'D) 65. IVY I’m so sorry Carmel, I should have been there. (Ivy starts to cry) I thought I was doing something more important. Carmel makes comforting sounds and moves so she can put Ivy’s head on her lap. She strokes Ivy’s hair. CARMEL Shhh, shhh. It’s okay, mami. You would have just gotten arrested too. When we were in the jail we all agreed we were glad you got away. IVY (Crying hard now) You don’t (sob) understand. And I (sob) can’t tell you. CARMEL Hey, what’s going on? What happened to you out there? Did someone hurt you? You can tell me anything Ivy. I’m right here. IVY I wish I could tell you. (Choking on her words.) You’ll just think I’m crazy. CARMEL (Laughing) Oh I already know you’re loco! But Crazy Carmelita has you beatah! IVY (Laughing through her tears) Yeah, you might be crazier. (Suddenly sitting up) If I tell you the truth you can never tell anyone. CARMEL A mi corazone. IVY (Looking down)No, I can’t. I’ll be making you an accomplice. I can’t do this. 66. CARMEL Accomplice? What the hell are you talking about? Just then there is a loud knocking on the door. The young women are startled. They look at each other. IVY Are you expecting anyone? CARMEL No. I’m guessing you aren’t either? IVY I better answer it. CARMEL Hmmm, well it sounds like you’ve been up to no good(Smiles) and I just got out of jail so I’m pretty sure I’m in the clear. Stay low, I’ll get it. Carmel gets up and goes to the door. Ivy throws on a sweater and throws a few things into a backpack. She hears voices at the front door and listens at the door of her room, which is cracked open. Her eyes get wide. She opens the door and steps into the hallway just as Carmel opens the front door wide and she sees Josie standing at the door. Behind Josie is a grinning Lucas. CARMEL (CONT’D) Hey Ivy, it’s your cousin! 37 INT. FINE ARTS MUSEUM DAYTIME 37 Dianna Prince is itemizing some antique art books when she notices that she has a visitor. DIANNA I thought that might be you. Not many people are able to sneak up on me. BRUCE WAYNE I’ll take that as a compliment. DIANNA Hm. You usually do. BRUCE WAYNE Hey, what is that supposed to mean? C’mon, I’m a very modest guy. 67. DIANNA Well Mr. Modesty, to what do I owe the pleasure? BRUCE WAYNE Are we just business now? No small talk? I mean, can’t there be some pleasure mixed in with saving the world? DIANNA You want pleasure? Do you want to look at a new addition to the Gallery? It’s a stunning, never before seen Rembrandt. I’ve been admiring it all day. BRUCE WAYNE (Looking around) Sometimes I think you only love things from the past. DIANNA What do you mean by that? BRUCE WAYNE I think you feel safer looking backwards, living in the past. (Gestures at their surroundings) But maybe if you were to look up from your dusty relics for a moment perhaps you would find what you’re looking for standing right in front of you. DIANNA (Laughing, totally innocently)Well you’re standing in front of me right now, so that seems a bit silly! But thanks for your concern. You’re a good friend. I probably should go out more, take in the modern world and all that. BRUCE WAYNE Well, that’s a start, I suppose. DIANNA Good small talk. So, why did you come here, Bruce? BRUCE WAYNE (Clears throat) Mmmhmm. I need your help again. 68. DIANNA (Nods her head) Of course you do. What seems to be the problem? 38 EXT UNIVERSITY CAMPUS GARDENS DAYTIME 38 Josie, Ivy and Lucas walk through the gardens. Ivy has washed up and is wearing her second least practical outfit. JOSIE It’s so good to see you again cuz! IVY You have no idea how happy I am to see you both! I can’t believe this is really happening. LUCAS With a life like yours, this is the part you can’t believe? IVY You told Lucas! Josie, how could you? LUCAS Don’t be mad at Josie! It’s my fault. I was so sad because I thought you were dead... but Josie kept talking like you were still out there. Then over the years we became best friends, so... And then, she was spending so much time on her after hours investigation to find you. I pretty much made her tell me what the hell was going on. JOSIE I kind of spent all my free time looking for you Ivy Mae. And I found out quite a few things while I was looking for you. Things you need to know. Like the fact that I’m not the only one looking for you. LUCAS And I’ve been helping Josie. You can trust me, Ivy. I would never betray you. 69. IVY (Looking down) I guess I can’t expect you to keep secrets from your partner forever. That’s a lot to ask. JOSIE Oh no, Lucas isn’t on the police force. My partner is Mike. IVY I meant, you know, partner. Lucas and Josie look at each other and burst out laughing. LUCAS Um, that’s not... JOSIE Oh my god, Ivy! I thought you always knew? IVY Knew what? JOSIE Remember how I was always a tomboy? How I beat up all the boys? How I never had a boyfriend? IVY Oh. Oh! (Grinning) Now that I think about it, I guess it was totally obvious! I feel so stupid. LUCAS Don’t worry, there’s plenty of people back home who still don’t get it. JOSIE But mom has been great and Gran was always telling me to be proud of myself. She told me a cool story about a two spirit Auntie of hers who was a really important woman in the tribe. I guess that’s why I thought you knew. IVY Wow. So do you have a girlfriend then? 70. JOSIE Not at the moment. Just a lame sidekick. She goes to punch Lucas in the arm and he side steps and fake boxes with her briefly. They all laugh. IVY Lucas you’re going to let her make you the sidekick? LUCAS Um, she’s an officer of the law and I’m a day care worker, so that would be a hell yeah. Lucas grins at Ivy and she grins back. JOSIE Hey, I’m still here! You two can get all mushy later. Right now, we need to make a plan. Ivy, if we could find you that means they are not far behind. You need to move on and lay low. IVY They? JOSIE Those people that “saved” you with their experimental treatment. Remember how you had to go for blood samples and tests every year? After... Gran died, and they saw what you did with the place. What you did to Tony and his friends... IVY I was so angry! And I was scared. They killed Gran! Lucas touches Ivy’s arm. LUCAS It’s not your fault Ivy. We always knew it had to be self defense. JOSIE I wasn’t blaming you either Ivy. I was just going to say that you better believe they are way more interested in you now. They’ve been looking for you ever since. (MORE) 71. And lately, you’ve been drawing a lot of attention to yourself. IVY You know about what I’ve been doing? JOSIE There’s quite a trail of dead bodies, cuz. LUCAS But we know they all deserved it. (Squeezes her shoulder as Ivy looks down) JOSIE Speak for yourself, Luke. Ivy, what’s happened to you? You were Sweat Pea, remember? You never wanted to hurt a fly. Like, you literally wouldn’t let me hurt a fly! IVY They’re killing everything Josie! And it hurts so bad. I feel it all! You have no idea what it feels like to be cut down, burned, ripped from your mother and left to die of exposure. Sometimes I feel like I can’t possibly go on. Fighting back is the only thing that has made me feel like there is a way to exist in this world. I have to fight! The trees and plants can’t fight back, but I can do it for them. JOSIE I’m not saying you shouldn’t fight. But do you really need to kill people to do it? That’s not who you really are Ivy. (Hugs her) I love you, but I took an oath to serve and protect the people you are killing. Please don’t make me choose. At least lay low and take a break. Yah, Sweat Pea? IVY I love you Josie. I really do. But this is my life now. This is my purpose. I’m sorry if you can’t understand. JOSIE (CONT'D) 72. 39 EXT. PESTICIDE FACTORY NIGHT TIME 39 Poison Ivy is standing high in the trees across from a Somanto Pesticide Factory. She is watching as night shift Security workers have a smoke break behind the front gate. While they are talking, vines creep up over the fence and gate and gather at their feet. By the time the two men notice the vines racing up their legs they are unable to kick them off. They try to pull the vines off themselves as they yell but they are quickly immobilized. The vines wrap around their throats and as they gasp their last breaths their faces are covered. They both fall over and are grown over. Ivy swings down from the trees and lands inside of the gate. She stops at the two vine covered bumps and waves her hand at one of them. The man’s pass key is uncovered and handed to her by a tendril of vegetation. She takes it and strides into the building. Everywhere she walks vines follow her and vegetation springs out of the cracks in the floor and walls. She lets herself into an office and looks on a computer. She is pulling up info on company executives and sending it to herself. When she’s done she goes out into the main production room. There are huge covered vats, mixing tanks and lines running to other rooms. She waves at the vegetation that has followed her in and it goes to work ripping apart electrical lines and fuel lines and soon a fire has been started. The vegetation recedes and she follows it as the flames engulf the huge room behind her. She is about to grab a vine to swing away when a black suited figure comes flying through the air and before she knows it she has been caught by something that spins her around and holds her tight. She comes to rest facing away from her captor. What she cannot see is that Catwoman has her tightly bound in her cat whip. IVY Not you again! I thought you had enough when I kicked your ass the last time. CATWOMAN Again? I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of running into each other before, cutie pie. Ivy twists her head and looks around in shock and sees it is Catwoman and not Batman. Just then she hears a crash at the gate. It’s Harley Quinn bashing the lock off with her baseball bat and kicking the gate open. HARLEY QUINN See Kitty Cat? I told you she was something else! (The flames are reflecting off her grill as she grins) Look at all this sweet justice! Yeah! 73. IVY Who the hell are you two? HARLEY QUINN Your new best friends baby! We’re here to rock your world. (Swinging her bat in the air) CATWOMAN Mmmhmmm I aint convinced yet girl. How much sugar and how much spice does she got? It’s too late in the game. We don’t need her. HARLEY QUINN Are you frickin kidding me?! Did you see what she did with those plants? I want to see more! What’s your name kid? IVY Uh, Ivy. HARLEY QUINN Do some more Ivy! Do something cool with a tree! IVY I’m not here to perform for some circus act. Why should I? In one swift motion Catwoman unwinds her whip so that Ivy is flung out spinning and lands dizzy on the ground. Catwoman pounces through the air and lands astride Ivy. She pushes her down into the ground and holds her down with one hand on her chest. (Catwoman blends in among the wealthy folk she steals from when she is working, but on her own time she speaks the rich Ebonics she grew up with.) CATWOMAN Are you calling me a circus freak, veggie girl? You’re the new kid on the block. We ARE the block. We the shot callers here. If we decide your talents could be useful, you best believe you’ll be down to roll boo. A tree has grown right behind Catwoman while she is talking and now the branches of it pluck her off Ivy, twist around her and hold her tight. 74. HARLEY QUINN Whoo! Yes! Did you see that!? That’s what I’m talking about! And she already beat Batman and made him run away like the little punk that he is. She’s our girl! (Striking her hand with her bat) IVY I don’t let people tell me what to do. If you’ve been following me, you should know that. CATWOMAN (Smiling bitterly) Girl, you remind me of me on the come up. Before I saw the benefits of teamwork. (She glances at Harley, then back to Ivy) Aren’t you lonely pushing wigs back all by yourself? Trust me, it’d be in your best interest to join us willingly. One way or the other we’ll get your cooperation. IVY (Approaching Catwoman and staring her down) You should also know that I don’t appreciate threats. HARLEY QUINN Wow, this got intense fast! I never thought we would hit it off right away like this! Did you guys? It’s fricking crazy right? It’s like we’re all... connected! (Giggles wildly) CATWOMAN (Appraising Ivy)And what u fitin to do, veggie girl? Choke me with a piece of celery? Huh? Ivy’s face is just inches from Catwoman’s now. They are making serious eye contact. Ivy’s hair is twining and glowing red along with her eyes. The vines that are usually twining around her arms start to reach out to Catwoman but it’s as if they don’t know what to do. Ivy’s lips start to turn bright green. IVY I could kill you with one kiss. There is a heavy pause, then from off screen Harley’s voice bursts in. 75. HARLEY QUINN Hey! I think maybe we should have talked a little more before we started wrestling? Right? Am I right? Communication is key! All the experts say so. Um, I’m feeling really left out right now, guys. This isn’t fair! Ivy, kiss me to death! Kiss me to death! I wanna die from a kiss! Ivy turns to Harley but it’s as if she has a hard time looking away from Catwoman. Her vines are still reaching for Catwoman and almost stroking her while Ivy finally refocuses on Harley. It’s as if a spell is broken. She starts to laugh. IVY This is nuts! You’re both crazy! What the hell is all this? HARLEY QUINN Yeah, now you’re getting it. Me, I’m more on the crazy side, and Catwoman here is more on the “doesn’t give a frick” side, but yeah we’re both pretty nutso, in general. We have a good time though, don’t we Kitty Cat? ...Kitty Cat? Ivy turns to see what Catwoman has to say about this and finds that she is gone. She looks around, trying not to panic. She clenches her fists in frustration and the tree abruptly closes in on the space where Catwoman had just been moments before. IVY Where did she go? What do you two want from me? Do I have to watch my back now?! HARLEY QUINN Hell no, girl! We like you, can’t you tell? She just got bored. And she probably heard those sirens getting closer. We better bail, “veggie girl”. I like that nickname! Let’s go! Approaching sirens are getting louder as they run towards the woods. When they are under the trees, Ivy yells to Harley. IVY Hey, Miss Nutso! 76. HARLEY QUINN Yes ma’am, uh huh. What’s up? IVY Do you trust me? HARLEY QUINN Sure, why not? Tree branches come down and scoop them both up to the tree tops where they get passed from tree to tree. HARLEY QUINN (CONT’D) Whoo! Yeah! I like this! This is so much better than Kitty Cat’s Roadster! But don’t tell her I said that! IVY Quiet! Shhh! Stop yelling! What is WRONG with you?! 40 INT. BAR LATER THAT NIGHT 40 Ivy and Harley are sitting drinking at a bar. They have clearly had a few drinks and the empty glasses in front of them are the evidence. Harley makes a big hand gesture and they both collapse into fits of laughter, Harley putting one arm on Ivy’s shoulder and leaning on her. IVY Oh god (Laughing) I can’t breath. That is a good one! I bet he looked like a drowned rat in the water! HARLEY QUINN A drowned bat! (Laughing hard) When Catwoman pulled him out, she says, “you’ve been cat fished!” IVY I needed this, I haven’t laughed this hard in a long time. Catwoman was right. I’ve been working alone for too long. You have more fun for sure. HARLEY QUINN We have so much fun, girl! And when my man the Joker gets all of us together, we are un frickin stoppable. 77. IVY A team sounds good. But why is the Joker in charge? HARLEY QUINN He’s got ALL the leadership skills!(Counting off on her fingers) He’s smart, and vicious, he’s totally obsessed with whatever he’s into at the time, and he’d stab his own mother in the back in order to win. IVY He sounds like an annoying psycho. Hmmm, annoying psycho. That reminds me, you had mentioned teaming up against Batman? HARLEY QUINN Batman! That’s how we found you! You beat his bat ass for reals. IVY Yeah I did! (They high five) HARLEY QUINN He’s been douching up the entire region for, like, forever. Catwoman has been duking it out with him since the beginning. She’s an old kitty cat for sure. She’s a cougar. Meeooow hissss(Laughs as she fake claws Ivy) IVY You are sooo drunk, you’re not making any sense at all. HARLEY QUINN She tracked you, and she ALWAYS finds her prey. And then you did that cool tree stuff, I mean, wow! But you couldn’t kill her because she’s too hot! (Elbows her) IVY Oof. Um, I, uh, didn’t notice. Like, any hotness. (She takes a drink quick) 78. HARLEY QUINN It’s okay. I’m not jealous anymore, even though you were going to kiss her with your killer green lips and you guys were looking at each other with some kind of crazy, like, starved look. IVY No we weren’t! HARLEY QUINN Hell yeah you were! It was like you were both wild beasts about to devour each other. Maybe I am still a little jealous. IVY You are so weird. Anyway, we were talking about the plan to take down Batman? HARLEY QUINN Yeah, Super Douche Man! (They both laugh) He’s always defending the status quo. Like as if Wall Street and the military needs a super hero! But that’s what he does. And he thinks he’s sooo great. Why are men all such a bunch of narcissists? IVY He just about made me puke before I chased him off. What a lame ass. He’s the kind of guy who can’t even imagine breaking a rule. Think outside of the box, dude! He probably has a drawer full of perfectly folded socks and underwear! And he’s so cocky! You can tell he’s used to having everything his way. HARLEY QUINN Him and every other peen. At least all the guys I’ve ever been with. I don’t know why, but I always go for the low lifes Ivy . Everyone thinks I’m all in love with the Joker. But how can you love someone when they are so manipulative? I try and I try. Ivy, I really try, but I can’t seem to leave him. (MORE) 79. It’s like he controls me. I hate it, but whenever I go to leave he like, electrocutes me or something. IVY What? Are you for real? Are you joking Harley? I’ll put a tree through him! HARLEY QUINN Omg, I love you! You’re so bad ass. Maybe, maybe I will let you kill him sometime, but not yet. I’m not over it yet. You’ll see when you meet him. IVY Ugh. Now I don’t think I want to meet him! HARLEY QUINN Oh that’s just because I only told you about the bad stuff. He’s got his sweet side too. Well, maybe not sweet exactly, but he’s got an amazing mind. Like this plan he has to kill Batman and frame Somanto and blackmail the World Bank all at once. Pure genius! But thank you so much for offering to murder him! That means a lot to me! Truly. She gives Ivy a hug and they both almost fall off their bar stools. They laugh and snort. Suddenly a guy is there helping them back on their stools and trying to squeeze between them. BAR RAT Whoops! Looks like you two could use a hand. Or two? This is a sandwhich I could really get in the middle of. If I’m in the middle is it a manwhich? (Laughs at own joke) HARLEY QUINN Who are you? Where did you come from? IVY Yeah buzz off. Who invited you? BAR RAT Blondie! Pocahontas! There’s no need to be so hostile. I’m offering my services! HARLEY QUINN (CONT'D) 80. He tries to put his hands on them in questionable places and they push his hands away angrily. HARLEY QUINN Woah. Back off! BAR RAT Hey! Hey I’m just trying to be friendly. (To Ivy) Is your friend always this difficult? What is she, a feminist? (To Harley) Don’t you know this bar is a feminist free zone? IVY You want to see difficult? Who the hell do you think you are? BAR RAT Well, now that is my bad, because I didn’t properly introduce myself. If you hear someone in here talking about the Main Man, that’s me they’re talking about. (Points at himself unnecessarily) But my name is Atrius, Atrius Alexander. (Says his name importantly) You two are new around here so I’ll forgive you for not knowing who I am. This is kind of my bar. I can get you whatever you want here. And I always get whatever I want, if you know what I mean. (Wiggles his eyebrows at Ivy) HARLEY QUINN Wow! We were just talking about how we needed a man like you! IVY We were? BAR RAT You were? I mean, yeah of course you were! I was getting that vibe. That’s why I came over. HARLEY QUINN Yeah, we were just sitting here talking about how we’d love to find a guy to take out in the back alley and mess around with, if you know what I mean! (MORE) 81. (winks at Ivy and wiggles her eyebrows in a comic exaggeration of Atrius’ earlier display) BAR RAT Wow. The back alley? Yeah. Let’s do this. I’m down! IVY Oh yeah, Harley, let’s do this. BAR RAT You’re name is Harley? That’s so cool! This is going to be my first time riding a Harley. He laughs at his own joke again while Harley and Ivy grin at each other. He slides an arm behind each of their backs and guides them towards the back door, turning his head back and forth to look at each of them. BAR RAT (CONT’D) Get it? Ride a Harley? Moments later Ivy and Harley stumble out of the alley laughing and leaning on each other as the yelling of the Bar Rat recedes into the distance. Harley is swinging her bat lazily. BAR RAT (CONT’D) Aaaagh! Crazy dykes! What’s wrong with you! Dirty sluts! Aaargh! Bar Rat kneels on the ground and holds onto his crotch as he rocks back and forth. He lifts his head to yell one more thing. He hasn’t noticed, but as he’s been yelling a plant beside him has grown taller, picked up a rock, and pulled back as it reforms the top of itself into the shape of a fist. BAR RAT (CONT’D) You ungrateful Bi... Just as he turns and sees the plant, it strikes him full in the eye and he falls back on the ground unconscious. 41 EXT ABANDONED PIER NIGHT TIME 41 An Asian woman in an all black business suit looks completely out of place as she waits contemplatively on an abandoned pier at night. She looks around, hears a noise and turns towards it. Suddenly a black cloaked form swings into view and lands near her. She starts a bit and looks at her watch. HARLEY QUINN (CONT'D) 82. BLACK CANARY You’re late, Batsy. BATMAN This city never stops. I can’t just pass by a crime scene because I have a meeting. You of all people should understand that. BLACK CANARY As a Police Captain, fighting crime is my day job. As Black Canary it’s my passion. But I still find time for my friends. And I expect them to find time for me. Especially when THEY asked ME to meet them. BATMAN Everyone counts on me. (Moving closer to her) You can too. He sits beside her on a cement barrier and leans a little closer. She shifts away. BLACK CANARY You have helped me many times. That’s why I came when you asked. (She looks around again) Isn’t anyone else coming? BATMAN Only... Just then an arrow hits the end of the dock with a line attached to it. Green arrow rides the line like it is a zip line and drops down right in front of them. GREEN ARROW Evening folks! Sorry I’m late. There’s a reason though! I have a surprise for ... Green Arrow is knocked over mid sentence by a man in a Blue exoskeleton that has a bug like shape. His helmet has antennae on it. BLUE BEETLE Oh hey, my bad. I haven’t quite got the hang of that yet! Let me help you up. 83. Green Arrow tries to brush Blue Beetle off and get up on his own, but Blue Beetle persists in trying to help him, so much so that he almost knocks him over again as he stands and they end up doing an awkward balancing dance to prevent both of them going over. GREEN ARROW I’m good. OK. Ok. Let go! This is Blue Beetle. He’s deadlier than he looks. This will be his first mission but he’s very keen and I know you said you needed all hands on deck, so... BLUE BEETLE Oh my god, Batman! I am SO thrilled to finally meet you! I am such a big fan, you have no idea! Thank you for giving me a chance to be on your team! Oh, wow, I’m just a little sweaty right now. Who’s this? Is this your girlfriend? BLACK CANARY Please! BATMAN Ouch! (Clears his throat) This is Black Canary, and believe me, you don’t want to get on her bad side. BLUE BEETLE I don’t! I definitely don’t! Pleased to meet you. I’m Blue Beetle. As he goes to shake her hand, part of his exoskeleton falls off and he mutters to himself as he aborts the hand shake in order to save the piece from falling off the pier. BLACK CANARY I heard. Ok then. Oh my. GREEN ARROW I guess I should have asked first, but really, he’s got some devices built into that suit that reminded me of you Batman. I thought you’d want to meet him at least. BATMAN We’re going to be in a serious battle situation against extremely dangerous opponents. (MORE) 84. Uh, Blue Beetle, are you sure you want to be a part of that? BLUE BEETLE It’s all I’ve ever wanted! This is so exciting! Trust me, I have trained and trained and I am really ready for some action. BATMAN Ok, show us what you can do. BLUE BEETLE Yes, of course! Blue Beetle flicks his wrist and looks like he expects something to happen but nothing does. BLUE BEETLE (CONT’D) Oh no! Not now! Are you kidding me? He starts hitting his suit with one hand repeatedly when suddenly something shoots out of his wrist and lands right between Batman’s legs. Batman gives a little jump. Black Canary laughs. BATMAN Whoah! Ok, so that needs a little work! What else have you got? BLUE BEETLE (Shuffling his feet and looking a little sheepish) I’m really really hard to crush? BATMAN (Rubbing his arm) Actually, that could come in pretty handy. A huge splash at the end of the pier announces the arrival of Aquaman. a rogue wave lands him on the pier and recedes. He walks coolly towards the group. AQUAMAN Batman. Green Arrow. He pauses as he notices Blue Beetle and appraises him. He reaches to shake his hand and Blue Beetle misses his hand on the first try. Aquaman speaks hesitantly. AQUAMAN (CONT’D) You’re new, (Then turning to Black Canary) and I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure? BATMAN (CONT'D) 85. BLACK CANARY (Standing and putting out her hand)Black Canary. I’ve heard so much about you Aquaman. (Smiling) AQUAMAN (Lifts her hand and kisses it) All lies, I assure you. (They both laugh flirtatiously) BATMAN So we’re all here. Great. Thanks for coming. I’ll get right to it. The Joker is planning an attack that could have global implications. We are going to have to have a strategy and keep our heads in the game. (He gives the side eye to Black Canary and Aquaman, visibly annoyed that they are still smiling at each other). BLUE BEETLE I can’t wait to let the Joker have it! (Fires off another projectile inadvertently) Oh crap! Sorry! But seriously, you should have heard the way he talked to me! BATMAN Wait, you met the Joker? GREEN ARROW That’s another reason I brought him. I figured you’d want to hear this. BLUE BEETLE He tried to get me to join him. For this attack. He was saying bad stuff about you Batman! BATMAN Yeah, that’s not surprising. What else did he say? Anything about his plans? BLUE BEETLE Just that he had a new weapon. An addition to his harem, he said, whatever that means. He said I was not really in his league but that he would give me a try. (MORE) 86. That’s when he started talking about what an entitled poser you are and... BATMAN (Cutting Blue Beetle off sharply) Right. That’s good intel. BLUE BEETLE And that you had daddy issues, and that you were born spoiled... BATMAN We get it. (Looking at Black Canary, who is still checking out Aquaman) The Joker doesn’t like me. That’s not exactly news. But this addition he’s talking about. I know who that is. And she is a formidable opponent. We’ll have to work together to defeat her. I sense that somehow she is central to the Joker’s plan. BLACK CANARY More formidable than us? AQUAMAN I’ve been wondering what kind of formidable you are? BLACK CANARY Trust me, you don’t want a demonstration. AQUAMAN But I do. I really do. BATMAN No you don’t. GREEN ARROW You really don’t. BLUE BEETLE Oh now I just HAVE to see this! BLACK CANARY It’s not about seeing. AQUAMAN I insist. BLUE BEETLE (CONT'D) 87. BLACK CANARY All right then. Just remember, you asked for this. Black Canary looks out at the water, turns back to the group and opens her mouth. Batman and Green Arrow slam their hands over their ears but it doesn’t seem to help. The piercing sound that comes out of her sends all of them to their knees, writhing in agony and crying out in pain. AQUAMAN Stop! Stop! BLACK CANARY (Stopping)That’s what all the boys say. BATMAN Ugh. Save your voice as a last resort Black Canary. Your hand to hand combat skills are exactly what we need. Maybe you can teach Blue here a few tricks. BLUE BEETLE (Quite a bit less enthusiastic now)I would be honoured to be your student. Blue Beetle makes an awkward bow towards Black Canary and she smiles, amused. BLACK CANARY I think I could find some time in my schedule. BLUE BEETLE But I think I’ll develop super ear plugs first. BATMAN All right everybody, let’s make a plan.. 41A EXT LOGGING OPERATION DAYTIME 41A Ivy stands on a branch high above a logging operation and watches as huge machinery is tearing down trees and placing them on trucks. Tears stream down her face as her eyes and hair start to glow red and her lips turn green. She raises her arms, vines twining around her, and then smashes them down. 88. Trees sprout from the ground, overturning machinery and then their large branches smash down on the screaming men who attempt to flee from the sudden chaos. Suddenly Wonder Woman is there beside her. She grabs her by the arms and shakes her. WONDER WOMAN Stop this Ivy! Stop! IVY Wonder Woman?! A branch knocks Wonder Woman away and she falls through the branches before she is able to use her whip to grab onto a tree and swing herself back up. She knocks Ivy off the branch and they both make their way to the ground, Ivy with the help of the trees and Wonder Woman with her whip and huge leaps. As they move down Wonder Woman hurls branches at Ivy while Ivy shoots poison thorns at Wonder Woman and deflects the branches back at her. They both land on the forest floor and face off. WONDER WOMAN Those men are innocent. They don’t deserve to be slaughtered like that. IVY And that’s exactly how I feel about the trees that they are slaughtering. WONDER WOMAN I understand that you have a connection with them. I can see how their destruction pains you. But this is not the way to fight that. IVY Agree to disagree. WONDER WOMAN I can’t let you go on. IVY I can’t let you stop me. Ivy swings her arm and a large tree swoops down with its branches and picks Wonder woman up, forming a tightening circle of living wood around her. A moment after she becomes completely contained, the mass of wood explodes and Wonder Woman leaps out, throwing her sword at the base of the tree and severing it. 89. It begins to fall towards Ivy and Wonder Woman notices that Ivy is immobilized on the ground, clutching herself in pain as the tree rushes down towards her. A moment later Ivy is in Wonder Woman’s right arm, while Wonder Woman’s left arm stops the tree from falling on her. She pushes it away and for just a moment the two women stare into each other’s eyes. Wonder Woman lets Ivy go, then backs up and quickly Lassos her with her lasso of truth. WONDER WOMAN We’re going to have a talk. Why are you killing these men? IVY Because they are killing the Earth. I am one with the trees and plants ever since I was a child and it’s my job to protect them. Bad men like these killed my Gran, my teacher, but their spirits watch over me. I need to make them proud. WONDER WOMAN Who killed your Gran and your teacher? Loggers? IVY No, not loggers. Somanto scientists killed my teacher. The military was involved too. But I’ve already killed the men responsible. My Gran, (Starts to cry) my Gran was killed by some boys. I killed them too. (Cries harder) WONDER WOMAN And your Gran and your teacher, they told you to kill loggers? IVY No! The trees tell me to make it stop! It hurts! You don’t understand what it’s like to feel all this destruction. It’s excruciating! WONDER WOMAN You feel what every plant and tree feels? Everywhere? IVY The closer they are the more I feel it. (MORE) 90. And when I am controlling them I feel what they feel intensely. It can be ...debillitating. WONDER WOMAN I think I’m starting to understand. I am very sorry for your pain Ivy. I too know what it is like to lose those I love, to feel the pain of having my home attacked. But I fight back without killing. I will help you if you agree to stop killing people. IVY I am tired of killing people, but I can’t stop. I have to make it end. But I’m so tired. Wonder Woman loosens her lasso and lets it fall to the ground. Ivy shivers and looks at her warily. She slumps to the ground and cries. Wonder Woman walks to her, bends down and puts an arm around her heaving shoulders. WONDER WOMAN I can see that you have a good heart. You’ve been through so much and you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. But we carry this world together. And we can save it without killing each other. IVY (Through sobs) You. Make. It. Sound. So easy! WONDER WOMAN No, not easy. But not impossible either. Will you join me? I promise I will help you anyway I can. IVY (Looking up at her)I want to trust you. I want to. But why are you defending those murderers? (She points towards the logging operation) Why can’t you see that they deserve to die? WONDER WOMAN Many people may deserve to die. But I don’t deserve to live with their blood on my hands. IVY (CONT'D) (MORE) 91. It’s a choice I make for my own heart’s well being. (She takes Ivy’s hands) You haven’t had anyone to teach you a better way. It’s not your fault. But now you need to change course. That’s why you’re so tired. It doesn’t have to be this hard. IVY (Pulling her hands away and standing)Tell those trees that! Tell the plants everywhere that are being poisoned right now! While in the lasso and while talking Ivy’s vines had stopped moving and her hair, eyes and lips had lost their color. But now she reverts into her powerful glowing poisonous self. Her rage seems to make all the plants and trees around her wave. She brings her arms together in front of her in a sharp movement and all of a sudden Wonder Woman finds herself trapped in a dome of trees that weave around each other and completely surround her. She bursts out, but by the time she does Ivy is gone. She is looking around when she hears a logger call out for help. She heads that way. 42 INT BAT CAVE NIGHT TIME 42 Batman is parking the Batmobile when the screen in the vehicle lights up. Alfred’s face fills the screen. ALFRED Good to have you back, Master Wayne. If you’ll be so kind as to join me in the control room, there’s a small matter that needs your attention. BATMAN Be right there. 43 INT BAT CAVE CONTROL ROOM MOMENTS LATER 43 Batman strides into a room with many screens and a large console against one wall of it. Alfred is sitting in front of the console and when he sees Batman coming he stands and pulls out a chair for him. BATMAN What is it Alfred? WONDER WOMAN (CONT'D) 92. ALFRED You wanted to know if the Joker or any of his associates were seen around any of your properties or their affiliations? BATMAN Which one? ALFRED Considering recent events I don’t think you’ll be surprised to hear that’s it’s another Somanto property. BATMAN (Looking at the screen) But this looks like a military site? ALFRED Ah yes. There are certain research ventures of Somanto Corporation that are overseen by a branch of the military sir. BATMAN Why is that? Why am I just learning about this now? ALFRED I’m very sorry sir. I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you. Your grandfather, Master Patrick Wayne, left the military to become a businessman. But he never fully left the military. These black ops research ventures were never openly discussed, and to be honest I had almost forgotten about them until this came up, since your father Thomas never had any interest in them. Your empire is so very large, and there is so much to oversee. It’s impossible to keep up with all of it. BATMAN (Angry now) Exactly how many secret military operations are my corporations involved in?!(Quietly to himself) I can’t believe a student knew about this before I did! (MORE) 93. (To Alfred again) I want a complete report on every one of them. ALFRED I’ll do my best sir, but we may not be able to get full disclosure on all of them. BATMAN What do you mean Alfred? It’s my damn money, they have to tell me what they’re spending it on! ALFRED Actually sir, in most of these joint ventures your corporations are being paid by the military. One of the things they are paid for is, um, discretion. BATMAN You mean keeping secrets. ALFRED That would be a crude way to put it sir. BATMAN Unbelievable! ALFRED This is the part of the footage that I thought you would like to see sir. Alfred points to the screen. It is night time and the security camera picks up a dark, lithe shape creeping up the side of the building and jumping on the roof. A close up shows that it is Catwoman. BATMAN Catwoman! What are you after? Alfred, what is the research done at this facility? ALFRED I was able to ascertain that it is a project pertaining to the development of a certain class of genetically modified seeds. BATMAN In English please? BATMAN (CONT'D) 94. ALFRED It would appear that Somanto and the military are developing a killer seed that, when introduced into an area, chokes out all local food crops and fails to reproduce itself. This ensures a famine within the year. BATMAN Have they actually used this on anyone? ALFRED Unfortunately it would appear so sir. On several occasions over the past decade or so. The killer seeds are shipped in, the famine occurs, and then the military moves in after the economy is in chaos. Footage plays of sadly familiar famine conditions around the world. Batman puts his head in his hands. BATMAN My company, involved in creating famines. ALFRED I’m afraid so, Master Wayne. BATMAN I’m going to fix it, but in the meantime we can NOT let this become public knowledge Alfred. Never. ALFRED Of course not, sir. BATMAN Starving the enemy. But if the Joker gets his hands on this, anybody could be the enemy. Batman stares glumly at the frozen close up of Catwoman’s face looking out from the roof of the building and clenches his fists. 44 I/E. A FANTASTICAL TREE HOUSE HIGH IN THE FOREST MORNING 44 A tree house that looks like it has grown out of the surrounding forest rests high in the canopy. 95. Flowers and vines adorn it and it sparkles with dew in the early morning light. Suddenly a flock of birds that have been resting on it all take flight as one and sweep away towards the East where the sun is just rising. Inside, Ivy is sleeping in a very custom bed of wood and vegetation, soft covers that resemble bark are tucked around her. It is fairly dark inside, the only light coming from a gathering of fire flies moving in and out of a birdcage like structure made of vegetation in the corner. Ivy stirs and then quickly sits up as she senses that someone is there. Catwoman has entered silently and stands by the door. Ivy gasps and pulls the covers up over her. Catwoman smiles and raises her eyebrows. CATWOMAN Gotta say, I ain’t never seen a crib quite like this! IVY (groaning)It was supposed to be impossible to find.(yawning and rubbing her eyes) CATWOMAN Hmm. So much glide in your stride. I’m feeling that about you. I’m feeling the pad too. I like what you’ve done to the place. (looking around) It’s got flavah. Catwoman slinks over to where the fire flies are flitting about. Their little lights blinking on and off reflect off her smile. Her eyes are smiling too. CATWOMAN (CONT’D) Wassup with this?! You even got the insects vibin to you too?! IVY They come and go as they like. I’ve just created an environment that they love, so they’ll want to stay. CATWOMAN Fire fly heaven. You just all sorts of honey trap, ain’t you now?! Ivy looks down shyly. IVY I should get dressed. 96. CATWOMAN I’ll step outside for a bit. IVY No need. Ivy stands up holding the blanket in front of her. Vegetation starts to grow towards her from the floor and walls and even the ceiling. There is a swirl of plant activity about her and when she drops the blanket she is fully dressed in her Poison Ivy costume. CATWOMAN Ahhww honey... You full of tricks! You commin equipped! I really hate to have to do this! IVY Do what? CATWOMAN I gotta show you somethin Ivy, but before I do, I just wanna give you the rundown on the whassup. Bout me IVY I’m listening. CATWOMAN I grew up on the grind. Hungry. Tryna make a dollar outta fifteen cents for dolo. I swore to get sticky fingers on the finest riches this world has to offer and bring it back to where the heart is at. You know what it’s like to swear an oath sugar? (Ivy nods) (V.O. As Catwoman explains her life we see scenes of her in glamorous gowns at ritzy functions lifting items, and breaking into sleeping people’s rooms in her cat costume. In everyday clothes she is shown cutting the ribbon at a preschool, opening a theatre, and shaking hands with a doctor in front of a catscan machine, all in a black neighborhood) And that’s what I do. (MORE) 97. I hit up these fancy parties and snatch jewels and wallets. And poof! I’m long gone before they even ring the alarm. I can crack anything! If its got a lock, I got the key for it. And in my hood ma! I’m bankrolling a renaissance! IVY That’s wonderful! CATWOMAN Yeah, you see it! But to some folks I’m a criminal, plain and simple. The rejected stone. Truth is, if I was a white boy they’d call me Robin Hood. But since I’m a black woman, I ain’t nothin but a thief in they eyes. IVY “They” can go to hell! CATWOMAN I’m layin it out on you cause I need you to relate, baby girl. IVY Relate to what? CATWOMAN When I do somethin...foul, there’s a reason behind it. And you may not see eye to eye with me at first, but later it’ll all come clear. IVY (Smiling) Are you about to do something foul? Ivy is trying to joke with Catwoman, but Catwoman gets even more serious. She pulls out a cell phone and does something with it. CATWOMAN It’s been decided boo. You gon help us with a very important job. IVY Harley said something about that the other night. I’m still not sure I want to be part of it. CATWOMAN (CONT'D) 98. CATWOMAN Unfortunately the Joker aint the type to roll the dice. He wants you in and he’s taken out insurance. IVY What are you talking about? I’m still waking up, and you’re not talking in straight lines. Catwoman kneels down beside Ivy and shows her what is on the cellphone screen. IVY (CONT’D) What the...? Who did this? An image of Josie, Lucas and Carmel in cuffs and behind bars appears on the screen. They look like they have been roughed up and Josie has a distinct black eye and fat lip. She looks at the screen and starts to speak. JOSIE No, I won’t tell her that! Ivy, we’re fine, I’m going to get us out of here. Don’t listen to them! LUCAS This FREAK is totally insane! Do NOT help them! A hand slaps Lucas across the face, and the person filming pans out to show that it is the Joker that just slapped him and the joker’s face now fills the screen. JOKER (Laughing maniacally)Do you like my new pets Ivy? I’m not sure yet if I want to keep them. They’re a bit flea bitten and might have to be put down. If you want to see them again, do what you’re told. The screen goes black and a vine grabs the phone and throws it to a branch that crushes it. Catwoman looks annoyed. IVY I’m going to kill him! And I’m going to enjoy it. Why are you doing this? Did you help him capture my friends? 99. CATWOMAN I told you cutie pie, we need your skills. By any means necessary. Your friends are safe and they’ll stay safe as long as you cooperate. By midnight tonight it’ll all be over. IVY I thought you had a soul. I could have sworn I saw something - like kindness - in your eyes. But I was so wrong. CATWOMAN You heated right now. I feel you. But once you calm down and see what’s percolating... well, you’ll see. Catwoman puts a blindfold over Ivy’s eyes. CATWOMAN (CONT’D) But for now, I can’t be letting you see anything. Let’s go. 45 EXT. SECRET MILITARY INSTALLATION NIGHT TIME 45 The military installation is guarded with tall walls and a reinforced gate. Behind the walls can be seen tanks and trucks and helicopters and behind that is a fortress like building with silos in the center of it. Outside the gate, hidden in the shadows are two sports cars. The Joker and Harley sit in one. Catwoman and Ivy in the other. Catwoman is poised to put her roadster into high gear when the Joker’s voice comes over the speaker. THE JOKER Ready, Ivy? IVY (Grudgingly) Yes. (She starts to glow) A blinding explosion tears away part of the fortress wall facing them. Sirens and men’s screams fill the air. Two trees sprout up on either side of the front gate, bend down and grab the gates with their growing branches and pull them away. The two cars speed forward and in amongst all the military vehicles. Men are running with guns and shouting orders and screaming in pain. The Joker and Harley drive up to the hole in the wall and the Joker jumps out and starts shooting everyone with a machine gun. Catwoman turns to Ivy. 100. CATWOMAN Stick with me. IVY I know the plan. They run around the side and scale the wall. Ivy does this by climbing on vines that grow just before her and support her as she goes. Catwoman leaps from crook to cranny to ledge, looking over at Ivy’s easier progress with a bit of jealousy. CATWOMAN Hmmm. Must be nice. IVY You look like you do okay. They reach the ceiling to find men posted with guns. Catwoman takes out a couple with kicks and martial arts moves that send them tumbling over the edges. Ivy’s vines twine around the other men, immobilizing them and hurling them over the walls. CATWOMAN All right Ivy, it’s all on you now sug. Time to do like Busta and tear the roof off. IVY Don’t make me do this Catwoman. So many innocent people will die! CATWOMAN Look hon, it’s a win/win. We ruin some farmland, sure. But we make a bundle, and we make people see what the military has been doing to people for reals in the rest of the world. It’s a wake up call. And, of course, your friends stay alive too. IVY Okay. I’ll do it. Ivy raises her arms and the surrounding forest begins to close in on the buildings. Trees are both moving and growing everywhere. They are smashing all the military vehicles as they spread inward. One helicopter tries to take off and is grabbed by branches and smashed back onto the ground like a toy. Trees are now growing and surrounding Catwoman and Ivy and the silos. The rooftop they stand on has become a sort of forest itself with greenery of all sorts appearing everywhere. 101. The trees reach their branches up and tear the tops off of the silos. Just then Harley and the Joker catch up with them. HARLEY QUINN Holy crap! I feel like I’m in a Disney cartoon. Can you believe this baby? See what I told you? You thought I was exaggerating! THE JOKER Yeah, she’s worth the trouble, but don’t think you can take credit. I could have got her on my own. (To Ivy) I hope you’re not tired Ivy. The hard part is still to come. CATWOMAN Head’s up! We got company! Arrows and grappling hooks land in nearby trees and suddenly Batman swings out from the trees and knocks Catwoman to the ground. Green Arrow slides down one of the lines and as he lands he fires arrows that almost pin the Joker in place. The Joker dodges and throws an explosive device. At the same time Blue Beetle slides along another line with Black Canary hanging onto the bug shaped exoskeleton. As they land she rolls and comes up sparring with Harley, who swings her bat with abandon. The Blue Beetle is trying to use one of his devices when Ivy waves her arm and a tree picks him up and holds him tight. She is trying to crush him with the tree to no effect when Aquaman bursts through the roof and looks around. Batman and Catwoman are still sparring. He pins her to the wall. BATMAN Why do you keep hanging out with these losers? You’re better than this. Catwoman twists free and throws him to the floor. CATWOMAN You gotta ask why? We beefin with the same enemy. Aquaman looks around at the trees and at Ivy. She waves her arms and two trees pick him up by the arms and start pulling him in different directions. He strains a bit before he flexes and pulls the branches off the trees. He lands back on the rooftop/forest and appraises Ivy. 102. AQUAMAN Amazing. I haven’t known a drylander like you before. IVY Please don’t interfere. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt any of you! AQUAMAN Then don’t! Blue Beetle gestures from his nook in the tree. His arms are pinned and he can only move his hands at the wrists. BLUE BEETLE Hey, Aquaman? A little help over here maybe? Please? All this time Green Arrow has been firing off arrows but they are either deflected by branches or sprout greenery mid flight and fall to the ground. He tries again. This time Ivy waves at his arrow and sends it straight at Aquaman. Aquaman catches it just before it hits him. IVY I can’t stop! You have to let me finish this! Batman and Catwoman’s battle has taken them over the edge of the roof and down onto the wreckage of the vehicles/forest below. Black Canary is getting the better of Harley when a tree picks her up and throws her against the wall. She slumps to the ground. Suddenly there is an explosion and a lot of smoke. The Joker pokes his head out from the smoke grinning and laughing, then disappears into it again and the sound of gunfire fills the area. Green Arrow dives for cover and Aquaman leaves Ivy and goes towards the gunfire. He is almost to the smoke when Catwoman flies through the air and tackles him. Batman is immobilized on top of one of a wrecked helicopter below. Tree branches have twined around him so that only his head emerges. Aquaman evades Catwoman and jumps down to help Batman, who is losing air fast. He pulls the branches from him. He helps him sit up as he catches his breath. AQUAMAN This feels wrong. We should be helping her, not hurting her. 103. BATMAN Are you crazy? You saw what she can do! Do you know how many people she’s killed in the last month alone? Did you miss the part where she just tried to kill me?! She’s a murderer! AQUAMAN Hm. She reminds me of a Sprite I know... Ivy is distracted and looking over the edge of the roof at Batman and Aquaman when Green Arrow sends a flaming arrow into a tree that is providing a protective shield around her. The tree goes up in flames and Ivy starts to scream wildly, writhing like she is burning in the flames as well. Aquaman and Batman look up at the fiery vision and see Ivy writhing and screaming as if she is the tree on fire. AQUAMAN (CONT’D) What the ...? Oh hell no! Aquaman points at the nearby ocean and raises his arm. A mini tornado of water rises out of the sea and launches at the tree, putting it out. Ivy falls to the ground and holds herself, whimpering. BATMAN What are you doing? That could have worked! AQUAMAN I’m not up for this. She’s my sister! She and I, we’re one with nature. You, I don’t know who you are or what you’re fighting for. BATMAN I’m fighting for humanity. As always. AQUAMAN Oh yeah? Do you know how many seaside villages I take fish to because they are hungry? They’re hungry, because their water and lands and air have been poisoned by this company!(He points to the fortress)YOUR company. Are you fighting for humanity, or your own financial interests? 104. BATMAN I didn’t know about this operation before. I’m going to fix it. But right now we have to stop arguing and keep them away from those killer seeds. Batman goes as if to jump back into the fight, and Aquaman grabs his arm and holds him back. AQUAMAN That’s another thing. What kind of company makes a KILLER SEED? Whose only purpose is to cause famine? Don’t you think you should know where your money is coming from? BATMAN It was a black ops secret. I didn’t know. AQUAMAN Do you ever stop to wonder why you, one man, have so much? And why so many men have almost nothing? BATMAN I give all the time! I give people jobs, I give way more to charity than I need to for tax purposes. AQUAMAN (Disgusted) I’m out. He takes a running leap over the fortress wall and disappears into the ocean. BATMAN (Yelling after him) I’m a giver! (Mumbling to himself) Sanctimonious ass... He hears a sound and sees a huge movement of light colored material flying out of the top of the silos. BATMAN (CONT’D) Oh no! On the roof top/forest Ivy is standing with her arms outstretched above her. Her hair and eyes are glowing red and her lips are a bright green. She seems to have a phosphorescent glow as vegetation twirls all around her as if in a wind tunnel. 105. Blue Beetle is still watching helplessly from his perch, while both Black Canary and Green Arrow are trussed up in vines. Harley and Catwoman keep watch and the Joker is laughing and whooping! THE JOKER That’s it Ivy! I knew you could make those seeds fly. Send them out now. Send them onto the winds and in every direction! Make them cover the entire globe! CATWOMAN Hold up! I thought you just wanted to send the killer seeds to one area? To show what we could do if the World Bank don’t tally up! THE JOKER That’s what I thought too, but this is more fun! (Harley laughs and puts her arm around him) CATWOMAN Fun! There won’t be anyone left to blackmail! THE JOKER Don’t spoil the moment Kitty. This is historic! I’ll figure out the rest later. CATWOMAN Hell no, that ain’t what I signed up for. You’re talking about wasting billions of people. HARLEY QUINN Everybody dead! THE JOKER Dead! Dead! Dead! They do a little dance and the Joker accidentally steps on Harley’s foot. HARLEY QUINN Ow! My foot! THE JOKER Try to keep up! You’re so clumsy. Harley laughs and hugs him. Catwoman rolls her eyes. 106. CATWOMAN Man I don’t even know why I’m messing witch y’all! Ivy honey, if you can hear me, try to stop this madness. It’s gone too far. But Ivy seems to be in a trance and the seeds keep flying out into the night sky. Batman jumps onto the rooftop just as a familiar shield comes flying through the air and knocks over the Joker. It bounces back onto the arm of Wonder Woman as she appears and lands in front of Ivy. She tries to grab Ivy but the trees automatically start whacking her about. Every time she gets up another branch knocks her off her feet again. Batman sneaks over to Black Canary and starts to uncover her mouth. Green Arrow has been slowly cutting his way out of his vine cocoon and finally has his hands free. BATMAN Now! Black Canary opens her mouth and the most piercing dissonant sound brings everyone to their knees. Green Arrow has freed his hands just in time to put them over his ears. The Joker and Harley crouch with their hands over their ears. Batman and Wonder Woman cover their ears and grimace. The Blue Beetle is smiling and whistling. Ivy has broken out of her trance and fallen to her knees covering her ears also. Vegetation of all kinds is rushing to cover her as well. She is screaming and shaking when Black Canary stops and everyone relaxes. BLUE BEETLE I told you guys you would want some of these ear plugs I invented! Wonder Woman kneels down and puts her arms around Ivy, making shushing noises. Batman has cut Black Canary free and Green Arrow is standing and looking around. He points. GREEN ARROW They’re getting away! Everyone except Ivy and Blue Beetle look and see The Joker and Harley escaping. As they hop in their car it morphs into a hovercraft and speeds away. BATMAN Let’s go! Batman and Green Arrow start to move as if to give chase and Wonder Woman stands and raises her hand. 107. WONDER WOMAN NO! We need to get those seeds back and destroy them. That is our first priority. BATMAN I can stop him. He’s not that far away. IVY (Keening now) My friends! My cousin! They have them, they’re going to kill them! That’s why I had to do it. CATWOMAN I’m not about to let him merk your friends hon. I was never going to let him pull that kind of stunt. WONDER WOMAN Good. Batman, Green Arrow, you go with Catwoman and make sure Ivy’s friends are safe. Batman and Catwoman give each other a wary look. Then they both shrug. CATWOMAN My Roadster’s not far. Let’s bounce. BATMAN Uh, obviously we should take the Batmobile Green Arrow steps between them. GREEN ARROW I’ll make the decisions then, since you two just cancel each other out. Let’s go. They all disappear over the edge of the roof. Green Arrow slides down a line he has shot to the ground. WONDER WOMAN Ivy, I need you to focus on those seeds. Can you still bring them back? IVY I don’t know. They’re so far away. I’m so tired. 108. WONDER WOMAN Can you feel them? IVY (Nodding) Yes but it’s like they’re not solid. Like they’ll go right through my hands. Ivy holds her hands up and looks at them. She looks exhausted. WONDER WOMAN Black Canary, you keep watch and let us know if anyone comes. I’m going to try something. (Thinks twice) Let us know with your NORMAL voice. Black Canary nods. Blue Beetle is still trying to do something with his hands but it’s not working. BLUE BEETLE Can I help, Wonder Woman. I’ll do anything you want! Wonder Woman smiles benevolently and turns to Ivy. WONDER WOMAN Ivy, let the Bug Man free. Now, I’m going to help you. Stand and brace yourself. She pulls Ivy up gently and takes her crown from her head and places it on Ivy’s. Ivy begins to glow again. She glows even brighter. Wonder Woman leans forward and places her forehead on the crown so that she and Ivy are third eye to third eye with just the crown in between. That point between them begins to shine with a very bright light. Soon it is blinding and both Black Canary and Blue Beetle have to cover their eyes. Ivy screams and raises her arms. Wonder Woman helps raise them, her hands beneath Ivy’s. As Ivy’s scream turns into more of an intonation, the seeds begin to reappear and fly back into silos. Everything is shaking and all the vegetation is swaying and almost dancing around the two. As the last seeds slam back into the silos Ivy and Wonder Woman slump down on their knees and the light and glow cease. They lean away from each other and look at each other and laugh. Wonder Woman reaches out and touches the crown and puts her hand on Ivy’s cheek. WONDER WOMAN (CONT’D) It suits you, sister, but I’ll have to take it back. 109. Ivy slowly takes the crown off and places it back on Wonder Woman’s head. Wonder Woman stands and faces Black Canary and Blue Beetle. WONDER WOMAN (CONT’D) Bug Man, you seem handy. BLUE BEETLE Oh yes! I’m clever, and enthusiastic, and and and He gets down on his knees and looks up at her. BLUE BEETLE (CONT’D) I’m a big phony! I’m such a fake Wonder Woman. I’m just a guy with a suit that’s pretty defective. It’s not even my suit! I didn’t even build it and now I don’t know how to fix it. I’m pretty sure I’m fooling anyone, and to be honest I’m totally terrified of you right now, but I’d do anything to make you proud of me! I’m sorry (Looking down) WONDER WOMAN (Gently raising his face with her hand under his chin) I am so proud of you. I see a very brave man, and a clever handy one too. She smiles at him and Black Canary as he stands. WONDER WOMAN (CONT’D) I need your help to completely destroy those seeds. Batman and I will deal with their manufacturers later. Then we’ll take Ivy to her friends. BLUE BEETLE Oh we can do that! No problem! Those seeds don’t stand a chance. I have an incendiary device in my suit that will burn them right up! Ah, the taste of redemption is sweet! Wonder Woman and Black Canary try not to laugh while Wonder Woman supports an exhausted Ivy with one arm and they all turn towards the silos. 110. 46 EXT OUTDOOR CAFE DAYTIME 46 Ivy is back in her civilian clothes and chatting happily on a cafe patio with Carmel, Lucas and Josie. The flowers on a trellis behind her seem to be trying to get into her hair. Finally one does wind it’s way into her hair. JOSIE Oh Ivy. Look out behind you. She leans over and tucks Ivy’s hair behind her ear. IVY Don’t pick it! Don’t pick it! JOSIE Of course not.(Laughing) It’s so great to have my good old Ivy back! CARMEL You really weren’t yourself there for a while. And then you disappeared! No bueno. LUCAS Hey, take it easy on her. We all have rough patches. Lucas and Ivy smile at each other flirtatiously. CARMEL You know you could have told me Ivy. I would never betray you! IVY I didn’t want to put you or anyone else in danger. I was trying to protect you. I was trying to protect all of you, and I almost got you killed anyway. LUCAS Well, now that you have Wonder Woman and Batman on your side, I’m feeling pretty safe! IVY Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful that Batman helped rescue you all, but I still kind of want to kick his ass. 111. JOSIE But you’re going to help each other now, like Wonder Woman said, right? (looks in the distance and sighs) Mmmm. Wonder Woman. LUCAS C’mon guys, that was so awesome! Am I right? CARMEL After I got over the sheer terror, yeah. JOSIE I was going to get us out of there. I just needed a little more time. But it was all worth it just to meet HER. (Big sigh) Oh, and to see you again too Ivy. (Laughter) IVY You’ll always be my superhero, cuz. They all laugh some more. Moments later, they are all kissing and hugging goodbye, and Ivy walks away looking happy and peaceful. She turns around a corner onto a quiet street and flinches as something sharp stings her arm. She raises her arm to look at it and it looks exactly like one of her poison thorns. She loses consciousness and slumps to the ground. A man whose face is turned away scoops her up. 47 INT UNDERGROUND FACILITY NO SENSE OF DAY OR NIGHT 47 Ivy comes to laying on a bed in a room with glass walls. Outside of the glass walls is a larger room with an observation deck, control panels, cameras and screens. It is her glass walled room that is being observed. Ivy looks around and realizes that there are some plants in the outer room. She reaches towards them and concentrates but nothing happens. She tries harder, and still nothing. Ivy starts banging on the glass and yelling. As a cutaway pans out and up it shows that her prison is far underground. Her yells fade into the distance. TO BE CONTINUED... 112


End file.
